Sexcapades in Space
by charlotteXOyates
Summary: A collection of works where the many boys of the Voltron world having sexual encounters in space. Chapters do not follow a specific order and will jump around the canon timeline; basically I'm inserting gay sex scenes into the show, wherever I want with whoever I want. And maybe, with whoever you want, too. Featuring: every ship in the damn show that I can think of. Also, kinks.
1. Klance

" _We were like rivals, you know—Lance and Keith, neck in neck!"_

Maybe deep down, a part of him always knew he was repressing certain...feelings...for his hot-headed, introverted classmate. After all, watching someone effortlessly pilot through the Garrison's latest obstacle course without breaking a sweat and setting an unbeatable time record was certainly enough to catch Lance's interest. From there, all that had been needed was a proper look at the dude's face for Lance's world to turn upside down. After all, sexual attraction wasn't logical. It could develop in the blink of an eye, as it had for Lance.

Every interaction between them and every cold shoulder Keith gave only seemed to add more fuel to his flame, as irrational as that sounded. Maybe it really was like they said; 'rivalry' was just another word for 'sexual tension'. After all, that was the only explanation for their current predicament.

It had started out as a challenge over which one of them spent more time on the training deck, and as usual, Keith just waved him off; sometimes, Lance wondered if Keith knew that that just heated his blood even more.

Throughout their entire time at the Garrison, ignoring him was the one thing Keith always did, so Lance couldn't blame himself for being tired of it. One thing lead to the next, and before he knew it, they were tussling on the floor of the training deck, teeth and claws barred in feral aggression as they rolled and alternated pinning each other down, both of them fighting for control.

Lance wasn't sure what it was; maybe his body got tired of Keith's nails digging into him or maybe Keith really did train more, but he ended up with his back flat on the ground, unable to move as the shorter boy glared down at him from above. They were both gasping and panting for air as Lance struggled to push Keith off while Keith struggled to contain Lance's body beneath him, which brought them to their most recent fight.

"...get...off!" Lance spat, eyes narrowed.

Keith met his gaze with a sneer, emphasizing his control by pinning Lance down harder. "You're the one who started this, or do you not remember?!" He growled, sweat dripping off his chin and onto Lance beneath him.

Lance was about 98% sure that he should've been repulsed by having Keith's sweat drip onto him, but instead, he just became suddenly hyper aware of Keith's sweaty body pressing against him, the combined heat of their rage and exhaustion building up between both of them and driving their temperatures to unbearable heights; but still, Keith refused to let Lance up.

"Shut up! I said get off!" Lance growled back, making one last attempt to push Keith off of him to no avail.

"You're the one who picked a fight you couldn't win!"

"Fuck you! I can beat you in anything!"

Keith's grip tightened around his wrists. "I'm sick of this, just admit you lose and I'll let you up!"

Lance winced, briefly glancing at his pinned hands before staring daggers through Keith's face. "I don't fucking lose!"

"Your unmoving body says otherwise."

"Fuck you, kiss me and then we'll see!"

He'd originally said it just to emphasize that he could out lover-boy Keith any day and that he was totally capable of beating Keith in something...he didn't expect Keith to take it so literally. Nor did he expect Keith to act on his interpretation.

Before either of them could truly comprehend what was going on, Keith was smashing his mouth against Lance's in a mess of a kiss, lips mashing together as their tongues collided.

Lance's mind was immediately lost in a daze of heat and confusion. His body acted on its own, letting Keith's tongue overpower his to enter his mouth until the shorter boy was ravaging every corner of it.

He tried getting up, but ended up yelping as Keith forcefully pushed his body back down, proving that he had won their little wrestle fair and square. Lance completely pinned to the training deck's floor, and that didn't seem to be changing any time soon.

This wasn't Lance's first time kissing someone, but it was most certainly his first time getting tongue. He'd never made out with anyone, and what Keith was doing to his mouth went far beyond making out as saliva mixed with saliva. Lance could only squeeze his eyes shut, chest heaving as he opened his mouth wider in an attempt to take in air while Keith took ownership of his mouth.

He had apparently forgotten how to fight back or how to tell Keith to stop, because, _of course_ he wanted Keith to stop, why on Earth would he want his rival to be on top of him, ravaging his mouth with his tongue? The thought was crazy. There was no way Lance could want this. Even as he told himself that, though, his voice seemed to not work as his muscles went lax beneath Keith's.

The red paladin must've felt Lance ceding full control over to him, because he was suddenly going down on Lance even harder, flattening his back to the ground as much as possible as their faces practically melted into each other from how hard Keith was pressing their mouths together. He was already one of the most aggressive people Lance knew when it came to physical activity, but Keith seemed to take that aggression one step further when it came to making out with Lance.

Before he could even accept that this was really happening, Keith was pulling both of their shirts off until their bare chests were pressed tightly together.

Lance couldn't help but freak out a little at that—he had never been in a position like this with another boy before. He didn't even know if he liked boys, but that question was barely on his mind right now, because he was absolutely certain that he liked the sight of Keith's toned chest above him.

At first, Keith went back to attacking his mouth, and he thought this was as far as they would go, but that notion was quickly erased when Keith started fumbling with their pants.

So that was it. Keith intended to get them full naked—he just wasn't willing to separate their mouths while doing it. Lance wasn't complaining, obviously; he wasn't doing anything other than laying there and letting Keith do whatever he wanted. He honestly had no idea where this was all coming from, both Keith's sudden sexual aggression or his sudden sexual obedience. Maybe the sexual tension had always been there and had just been building up to this moment, when he spouted some nonsense in a fury-induced craze?

Whatever the case, there was no turning back now as both boys were suddenly completely naked in front of each other, with Keith still straddling Lance with his tongue down his throat.

Lance was pretty sure the saliva spilling over the sides of his mouth was more Keith's than it was his own, which said a lot about how aggressive Keith was being with him, but there was something sinfully hot about it that made him open his mouth wider to give Keith better access. His compliance wasn't helping Keith's sexual outburst; he supposed that was the point. Their bodies really did seem to be acting on their own.

He was too engaged in the mess of their mouths to even notice that he was as hard as iron until Keith dipped his hips down and let their fully erect cocks grind against one another.

Lance's heart skipped several beats as he attempted to look down at their hips, because his first thought was, _fuck, that's gay_ , but his second thought was, _fuck, that's hot_. Then, of course, his third thought was, _fuck, that's_ super _gay_ ; because it was. Not a single 'how to be straight' handbook out there would tell him that two cocks touching wasn't gay. There was no heterosexual explanation for any of this; somehow, Lance wasn't as bothered by that as he felt he maybe should be.

While he was trying to understand how he felt about this whole situation, though, Keith was definitely not at all bothered by it. His cock matched his tongue, pressing down against Lance harder with each passing second and overwhelming his body with heat and lust. His hands stopped pinning Lance's wrists to the floor and instead curled their fingers together, and for whatever reason, Lance could only return the action.

He could barely think clearly anymore, but any part of his brain that was able to was just cursing at himself, because fuck, he was making out with a dude, _his rival_ , might he add, and he had his cock pressed with another dude's cock, and he was holding hands with that dude while all this was going on, and things literally could not get any more gay than this…

Of course, that was where Lance was wrong. Keith seemed hellbent on proving that things could, in fact, get far more gay than this as he lifted himself off of Lance only to turn around so they were in a 69 position—in other words, they had each other's cocks right in their faces.

Heat was already spreading through Lance's body like fire to dry wood, but even so, he could feel his cheeks lighting up at the sight of Keith's large cock just several inches away from his face—not to mention his sac of balls hanging just a few hairs from his nose. God, he could smell them so clearly. They were the only thing he could smell, in fact; a dense, musky aroma of sheer arousal.

He decided he wasn't actively against things going further as he strained his neck upwards, unable to help his tongue from darting out against Keith's heavy balls.

"Oh fuck!" Keith turned to look over his shoulder, and Lance found himself shivering both at the sound of Keith cursing at him and at having Keith's attention.

Right—he couldn't have Keith outdoing him! Lance was the lover-boy, he had to be better at this intimate type of stuff! Not that this was intimate...it was just sexual tension...which was technically physically intimate, but whatever, the important thing was that Keith was in control and that wasn't okay.

To hell with sexuality; Lance was going to suck on Keith's balls with everything he had if it was the last thing he did.

"Lance…! Fuck!" Keith continued groaning and cursing as Lance lightly hummed against Keith's balls as they pressed down against his tongue, which began swirling them around his mouth like jolly ranchers. He experimentally closed his mouth around them tighter, and just as he'd expected, the aggression made Keith moan even louder.

"I...see what you're doing," Keith breathed out, glaring at him as a competitive fire lit up his lust-filled eyes. "You're not going to win…!"

He went down on Lance's cock, which was totally not fair since Lance had only been sucking his balls, so now Lance was the one letting his head roll back, jaw parted to let out a loud moan. He'd never had a mouth around his cock before, and the fact that it was Keith who was giving him his first blowjob should've been a total turn off, but it wasn't. In fact, there was something so sinfully hot about letting the guy he was always at odds with suck his cock. It was like having sex with your enemy. Hate sex. That type of thing. Fuck, the more Lance thought about this situation with Keith, the more he found ways to justify how impossibly turned on he was.

"K-Keith…!" He gasped, letting the boy's name slip out as he strained his neck up once more so he could see Keith's mouth moving down his cock to the base, nose nuzzling into his balls. "Keith!"

Keith took that moment to shove his cock down Lance's mouth, shutting him up and blasting his taste buds.

Lance had never tried to imagine what cock might taste like before, but if he had, this was pretty much what he'd expect. To his surprise, though, he didn't hesitate to close his mouth around the entire thing, sucking and letting his eyes fall shut as Keith's balls sprawled out on his face. He could safely say that he hadn't been expecting for them to end up sucking each other off this evening, but his schedule was pretty flexible. Apparently, so was his sexuality.

They both took a few moments to just get used to the taste and the feeling of having a cock in their mouths, not to mention having a mouth around their own cocks. And then there was the fact that they were each sucking off their supposed rival, and really this entire situation was too crazy for them to think about through a logical lens.

Naturally, Keith was the one who adapted first, letting his throat muscles pull on Lance's cock as he sucked. This was probably his first time giving a blowjob because, there was no way Lance would accept that Keith could have sex with somebody before him, but even so, he did a masterful job at keeping his teeth out of the equation while his tongue pressed against Lance's throbbing hard on.

Competitiveness was what sparked Lance into action as he copied what he was feeling Keith do, sucking and moving his tongue in awkward actions. At this point, he was convinced that competitiveness was the only reason he was doing any of this, and that reasoning was the only thing keeping him sane.

In the end, all he really ended up doing was mirroring his rival. When Keith sucked, Lance sucked. When Keith swirled him with his tongue, Lance did the same. When Keith hummed around his cock, Lance moaned with as much force as he could. Things got difficult when Keith started humping his mouth, though.

Given that Lance was beneath Keith, it was difficult for him to thrust his cock as efficiently as Keith could. He ended up bucking his hips at most, moving erratically in response to the pleasure that seized his body at the feeling of the tip of his cock hitting the back of Keith's throat. It was hard to focus on his cock, though, when there was another one thrusting down into his mouth.

Keith's balls started off just bouncing against Lance's face with each jerk of his hips, but after a few seconds had passed, the pleasure proved too much for Keith until his balls were straight up smacking Lance. His cock aggressively rammed down Lance's throat, because everything Keith did had to be aggressive.

Taste was no longer a factor; the feeling of Keith's cock making a mess of his throat was enough for Lance to decide that he loved giving a blowjob as he sucked with vigor, eyes squeezing shut as he did his best to mimic Keith's thrusting. There was simply no way he could match the other boy's aggression, though, and it seemed he didn't need to as he felt a familiar pleasure building up in the core of his stomach.

The competition was only the second thing on his mind at this point—the first was reaching completion. He was desperately canting his hips upwards, moaning around Keith's cock not just to give Keith pleasure, but as an outlet for his own pleasure.

The heat kept building up in his core, getting heavier and heavier until it suddenly erupted all at once.

Lance could only cry out in ecstasy as the hardest orgasm of his life shuddered through his entire body, and the fact that Keith of all people was sucking the cum out of his dick just made him shoot that much harder. His toes curled, and his stomach tightened as he strained his muscles and pushed out as much cum as he could, eyes glazing over.

Keith swallowed every last drop of his cum expertly before pulling off and turning around, focusing all of his attention on his own cock in Lance's mouth now as if that was what he'd been waiting for; as if he'd known Lance would cum before him.

Seeing that cockiness in Keith's eyes would have pissed Lance off, but right now he could only find it absurdly sexy as Keith wrapped both hands behind Lance's head, grabbing fistfuls of his hair to use as leverage. Then, he began thrusting his cock down his throat for real.

If it wasn't for Keith yanking his head up by the hair, Lance's head would be banging against the ground hard enough to give him several concussions as Keith slammed his hips against Lance's face, skull-fucking him and making him see stars.

Lance found his hands shooting up to claw at Keith's waist, but it was more in disbelief at how hard he was thrusting rather than in desperation for him to stop. God, Lance did _not_ want Keith to stop. The aggression he displayed while face fucking him was the hottest thing Lance had ever experienced, and he was sure he would regret or straight up block out this thought later, but he was obsessed with Keith just using his throat as jack off material.

In addition to his brutal thrusting, Keith was blessing Lance's ears with the hottest grunts he had ever heard, sweat flying off of him from how much work his muscles were putting into fucking Lance's skull into a million pieces.

His balls were smacking Lance's face even harder than before, leaving the most delicious skin-on-skin slapping sound that Lance was positive he would never be able to get out of his head at night, and it only picked up pace as Keith thrust harder.

Lance could tell he was getting close, and he wasn't sure if he was ready, but he opened his mouth wider nonetheless, because he was ready to _try_ to take Keith's climax. Or at least, he thought he was.

When Keith slammed his hips down one last time, though, forcing his cock down Lance's throat, Lance knew he was in for a life-changing experience as a waterfall of cum flooded his throat, cutting off his airway and nearly blacking him out. He could barely even hear Keith's groaning, which he so desperately wanted to hear, and he clawed at Keith's thighs even harder as his throat was forced to swallow the cum.

After a few seconds, he was suddenly unsure if Keith was cumming or peeing—his cock was shooting out so much liquid in such massive streams that it was honestly hard to tell the difference. Given Keith's seed was much thicker than urine, though, he knew Keith wasn't actually peeing, but it sure as hell felt like it.

His throat had to move like never before to drink Keith's semen as more and more kept releasing down his throat, and Keith proved he had no regard for whether Lance could keep up or not as he bucked his hips harder and harder, eyes squeezed shut. His balls were laying flat against Lance's face, pulsing, and he could feel Keith forcing his balls to supply more cum for him to dump down Lance's throat.

Not only had he been pinned down, submitted to Keith's tongue, and came first, but he also failed swallow all the cum Keith was shooting as sticky white fluids began seeping over the sides of his mouth despite Keith's cock blocking the majority of it. There was simply no way for him to take all of the boy's seed; it was a complete and total loss for Lance in every aspect.

Keith shuddered as he pulled out, shooting one final string of cum that got all over Lance's face and chin.

Lance slowly squinted an eye open to see Keith's victorious face, still with a tint of lust. He stroked Lance's cheek a few times before getting off his chest and staring at him while standing over his body, as if admiring his work. Then, without a single word, he got dressed and just left the training deck, as if to abandon all evidence of him being the one to do this.

He didn't even try to get up as he heard the door shut behind Keith. Didn't even try to get his clothes in case someone decided to come in and find him. He just lay still and reflected on what had just happened, because that was really all he could do.

His eyes were still wide and round from how crazy that face fucking from Keith had been, and in case he was still too dazed to remember it in detail, the spit and saliva and cum spilling over his cheeks and chin was enough to prove how mercilessly Keith had just treated him.

For the first time that evening, Lance noticed his heart beating at an erratically quick pace—and of course he'd just noticed it. He'd been too busy focusing on cocks just a minute ago.

He didn't know what any of this meant. He didn't know if he was supposed to pretend this never happened or if Keith was going to completely ignore it...but whatever the case, he knew that, in the back of his mind, he would never ever be able to forget what had just happened. He would be able to feel Keith's cock in the back of his throat every time he swallowed something.

He would never forget the time his rival gave him his first taste of sex.

And deep down, a part of him hoped Keith never forgot either.

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	2. Hance

**I know this is sorta a day late, rip. There are parts of it, specifically in the beginning, that are a little rushed, so my apologies. Happy b-day to Hunk, though! What better way to celebrate than to give him some smut? The boy has quite the lack of smut content, after all. I was in a dilemma about choosing Hance or Heith, but ultimately went with the two best friends.**

* * *

For most of the paladins, anything earlier than 8 a.m. was too early to be considered waking time. They were defenders of the universe, after all—they needed their rest. Pidge was an exception to this rule at times, skipping out on sleeping nights every now and then when she got caught up in tinkering with some device. Other than that, though, Hunk was the only one on the ship who was an early bird.

Every morning, his routine was usually pretty standard; wake up an hour earlier than Shiro, use the bathroom, start preparing breakfast as the rest of the castle came to life, and wait with all the other paladins for Lance to finally wake up to join them. After all, it was an undisputed fact that Lance was the deepest sleeper of them all—and that just made it that much more shocking for Hunk when he walked into the kitchen to see Lance crouching by the oven, robed up as if he'd just woken up.

" _Lance_?!" Hunk exclaimed, approaching warily. Not that he wasn't happy to see the boy, but if Lance was awake earlier than him, there was probably some supernatural force at work here.

His suspicions were only furthered as Lance jumped and immediately whipped around to block the oven with his body, chuckling nervously.

"Hunk! Uh, hey, buddy! Wow, up this early, huh?"

Hunk pursed his lips together, trying to glance behind Lance, curiosity only piqued by the other's constant attempts to block his view of the oven.

"What are you up to?" He huffed, arms crossed. It was far too strange for Lance to be up this early and to be acting this shady; something had to be up, and being direct was the only way to get through.

Lance gulped, and even if he hadn't been making it obvious, Hunk would've been able to spot his nervousness a mile away. They were childhood friends, after all.

"N-nothi—woah!" Lance yelped as Hunk sighed and moved him out of the way, only comfortable with manhandling Lance like that because he knew the other didn't mind it.

His eyes widened at the sight that welcomed him once Lance was out of the way. The oven was...a complete disaster.

"...um...what happened?" Hunk asked, tapping against the oven as he examined the gooey substance 'baking' inside that looked like the leftovers of a custard bomb.

Lance's face was growing redder by the second, which Hunk found incredibly adorable. He'd always found his childhood friend adorable in a lot of aspects, since he was like this bouncy ball of optimism, and as endearing as it was seeing him freeze up in embarrassment, Hunk didn't want to see him uncomfortable.

"Dude, come on. Just tell me what happened." He rested a hand on Lance's shoulder reassuringly, smile widening when he felt the other relax a bit beneath his touch.

"...okay." Lance muttered, avoiding eye contact as he spoke, and Hunk couldn't help but find the uncharacteristically evasive gesture to be jarring. "...I, uh, tried to bake you a cake...you know, for your birthday...and obviously, space ingredients don't work like Earth ingredients, so, yeah. That happened."

He nodded towards the oven disaster, and as stressful as that sounded, Hunk couldn't help but perk up in shock and elation, wasting no time in scooping Lance up in a hug.

"Oh my stars, I forgot it was my birthday! I can't believe you remembered—thank you, Lance!"

He was unaware of the fact that he was squeezing Lance with his biceps a little too hard until the skinny boy started wheezing and sputtering out a "no problem", and Hunk immediately set him down, muttering apologies.

Lance chuckled, his return to that playful smirk a welcome sight as he dusted off his robe a bit. "Of course I remembered. I just wish I could've given you an actual cake though…"

Hunk waved him off. "Oh, I don't need a cake! It's not like I was expecting one in space, anyways. I didn't even remember it was my birthday! Or at least, well, not right after waking up. Maybe I would've later but, that's besides the point!" He grabbed Lance's shoulders, still beaming. "It's the thought that counts, Lance. Thanks for the thoughtful present!"

Lance returned his grin, elbowing him softly. "Yeah, well, you know me! Always gotta throw in a present...hm…"

His eyebrows curled upwards suddenly in thought as Hunk brought his arms back to himself, looking his friend over.

"Yeah...a present…" Lance muttered to himself, slowly dragging his eyes up and down Hunk's body before a grin displayed itself on his face.

"Lance? Did you just—woah!" Hunk gasped as Lance took ahold of his wrist and lead them both back down to the bedroom hallway and into his room, not bothering to explain anything to Hunk and, even worse, not bothering to clean up after himself in the oven. Hunk would get on his case about that later, though.

Once the door had shut behind them, Lance walked towards his bed, back facing Hunk a few paces in front of him.

Hunk tapped his foot as he looked around, half expecting Lance to have forgotten that he had purchased a birthday cake for him this entire time and that they were going to have a surprise party in his room now.

He opened his mouth to comment on how frazzled Lance seemed and how this was proof that the boy wasn't a morning person; nothing could've prepared him for what happened next, though.

Lance moved quicker than Hunk could speak, undoing his robe and letting it fall past his shoulders, exposing the smooth bareness of tan skin across his shoulders to Hunk, and that point, all Hunk could really muster was a squeak of shock.

His fight-or-flight reflexes were immediately pushed to the forefront of his brain as he shrunk into himself a bit, physically shivering at the way Lance turned to look at him from over his shoulder before letting the robe drop down more—and the way he exposed his back but nothing below his waist made this situation suddenly feel like a strip tease.

Morning wood was generally not something Hunk struggled with too much, whether that was because he was an early bird or not he wasn't sure, but the tightness in his pants was most definitely a problem now. He wasn't sure if he should be trying to hide it or if that was a lost cause at this point; what he did know, however, was that this was definitely a strip tease and not just Lance undressing. At the very least, it turned into a strip tease the moment Lance began shaking his hips in a particularly alluring fashion. Given, Lance probably could've done anything with his robe down and Hunk would be able to _feel_ his eyes turning into heart shapes.

He didn't fully comprehend just how much of a turn this morning had made though until Lance dropped the robe to the floor, revealing his entire naked body for Hunk to eat up with his eyes—back, waist, ass—all of it. His cock was very happy to see his childhood friend like this, since he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it once...or twice…

"I may not have a cake, but I've got a different present for you." Lance offered, crawling onto the bed and sticking his ass out for Hunk, and _god_ , the thickness of his butt in proportion to the rest of his body was _unbelievable_.

Hunk's body was very quickly reacting to the scene before him, but he wasn't sure what active action to take. There were two obvious choices; he could go with the flow, or question everything. He seemed to subconsciously choose both.

"...but...why?" He gulped, stepping towards the bed, fingers already itching to feel out the curves of Lance's body that he'd always known were there.

Lance chuckled, lifting his pointer finger up to his lips. "Oh, it's pretty silly, really. Back when we were younger, we made a deal. Do you remember it?" He began sucking on his fingers, which somehow made Hunk speed up his advances until he was right behind Lance. "I asked that if, on my 18th birthday, I was still a virgin, then you claim my first time for me…" He shook his ass towards Hunk invitingly.

Hunk gulped, eyes watering from his lack of blinking, but he couldn't possibly look away from Lance's gorgeous body as his hands began moving forward against his better judgement. "But...it's not your 18th birthday…"

A part of Hunk was screaming at him to just shut up and take what Lance was giving him after years of admiring the other boy's lithe body, but the other part of him—the logical part—needed to fully understand what was going on before he could give in to the object of his desires.

Lance was glancing back at him, watching him closely. "True, it's not _my_ 18th birthday...but, well…" He pushed his ass back more, slipping his finger out of his mouth to show off to Hunk the saliva. "...I guess I was just...tired of waiting. I hope you'll accept this birthday present from me." He winked, and that, coupled with the revelation that Lance seemed to have been waiting for something like this just as much as Hunk, officially pushed him over.

His massive hands wrapped around Lance's bouncy ass, massaging and rolling the plump cheeks together in circular motions; Hunk couldn't think of anything that felt better in his palms.

"Are...are you sure?" Hunk questioned one last time, tongue darting out over his lips as he pushed Lance forward onto the bed more to crawl on behind him, eyeing his ass hungrily.

Lance flashed him another grin, legs spreading apart as an answer all on their own. "Oh yeah. Dive into your birthday cake— _please_."

Hunk didn't need to be told twice as he shoved his face into Lance's ass, prying his cheeks apart with both hands to give himself as much access to the tasty red cherry as possible. His tongue ravaged away at it, licking circles around the puckered entrance before forcing its way inside, coupled by the puckering of his own lips against it.

When Hunk was starving, he sure as hell wasn't going to mind his manners during a feast, and that was exactly what this was. Within just the first few seconds, saliva was dripping down Lance's perineum as Hunk tasted his ass like it was the finest meal he'd ever been served, continuing to massage his ass in tandem with the tongue action while Lance cried out in alarmed pleasure.

"Oh god! I've wanted this for so long, I always knew you'd be good at...ah! Hunk!" His voice was like a dash of sugar across Hunk's senses, adding a sweet taste to his already delicious hole.

Hunk just wanted to hear Lance's sweet voice crying out more and more, and he found it was rather easy to get the other boy to raise his voice as his teeth grazed against his raw entrance, pinching every now and then only to be followed up by Hunk slurping and thrusting his tongue forward. God, he didn't think his hunger for Lance's body could ever be quelled like this, and the tent in his pants agreed fully.

His hands clumsily worked with his clothes, trusting Lance to hold himself stable for Hunk to continue tasting. Of course, that didn't work out very well as Lance swung his body in all sorts of directions, squeaking and moaning in response to all the sensations Hunk was giving him by eating him out.

Hunk found himself growling in frustration, and he put the ass-eating on hold to sit back and undo his pants. He refused to have a restrained boner any longer throughout the rest of this session that he'd dreamed about for so long.

Lance looked back at him with several throaty whines, pushing his ass back in demand for more, and the neediness that he was displaying made the pause in the ass-eating suddenly worth it to Hunk. Normally he was against playing with his food, but when that food was Lance, then of course he had to play with it.

That said, he was just as eager to indulge in his present as said present was, quickly dropping all of his clothes to expose his massively built body that dwarfed Lance's, topped off only by an equally massive cock hanging in between his legs.

Despite the size difference, though, Lance wasn't shy to take initiative, turning to push Hunk down onto his back with an already blissed out look on his face just from looking at Hunk's cock.

Once Hunk was laying down, Lance mounted him in a 69 position, ass raised just above his face as he went face to face with Hunk's nether region.

Hunk had no qualms with this position, and he didn't mind Lance choosing how he wanted to do this. It helped him ensure that the other boy really did want this as much as Hunk, after all.

"You've been so good, Lance…" Hunk praised, petting his backside with his hands and grinning at the way Lance shivered and purred. "Wow...so good...such a good birthday present."

Lance keened hard at that, thrusting his ass against Hunk's mouth, much to the yellow paladin's amusement. His little birthday cake was so impatient.

"You've been so good, okay, I'll get back to feasting now." Hunk chuckled, giving in to Lance's adorable neediness as he strained his neck up to tongue at the hole.

Within just several slobbers, Lance was practically sitting on his face, rubbing his ass against Hunk's suctioning mouth and moaning nonstop. Then, in an attempt to silence himself, Lance latched his own mouth around the head of Hunk's cock, causing a chain reaction of sudden moans from both of them.

"Shit, Lance!" Hunk gasped, cursing sharply like he only ever did around his closest partner.

Lance managed to smirk back at him, although his face was clearly darkened by his blushing as he panted. "You're even bigger than I imagined…" He whispered, voice only able to come out as a moan at this point.

Hunk's tongue swiped across his lips, and he bucked his hips to draw Lance's attention back to his cock. The implication alone that Lance had imagined him naked before had him hardening even more, but he swore the one thing that would make him lose his patience faster than anything else was that look of unwavering lust in Lance's eyes.

For now, he did his best to hold it together, continuing to feast on Lance's delicious hole, exploring just how tight it really was. Meanwhile, Lance wrapped his lips around Hunk's cock, sending pleasurable tingles up his spine of varying degrees as he experimentally lowered his head.

The feeling of Lance taking his shaft past his lips had Hunk shuddering, bucking his hips erratically. The boy's talkative mouth felt far better than anything Hunk had ever felt before, although the most he'd ever done was use his hand to jerk himself off like most guys did. Still, Lance was taking his length down so slowly...and while he didn't want to force him to take more of his cock, he did want to encourage him to speed up the process.

Within seconds, Hunk had a reward system set up for Lance. For every inch that he took into his mouth, Hunk would intensify the attention to his hole. First he just dug his fingers into the entrance, prying the walls apart for his curious tongue even more, but quickly turned into touches to Lance's dick and rough ass massages—because he quickly learned that Lance wasn't satisfied if his ass wasn't being handled roughly. And Hunk, despite his normally softer nature, was more than happy to give Lance all the roughness in the world if that was what he wanted.

This was easily the dirtiest Hunk had ever been and the dirtiest he'd ever allowed his mind to wander, but he wasn't going to regret any of this for a moment as Lance struggled to take the last half of his cock down his throat, jaws already parted as wide as he could.

Lance's hands wrapped around Hunk's legs, pulling them towards him. At first Hunk had no idea what he was doing, but he quickly began realizing just how kinky Lance was as he shoved Hunk's thighs against each side of his face while he continued to choke himself on his thick cock.

"Is this what you like?" Hunk mused, bringing his thighs together with more force against Lance's entire body. He felt the boy shiver with every bone of his body, passing the sensation on to Hunk as if to nod.

Hunk smiled and began petting his ass more, tightening his thigh's grip on Lance's body and jabbing his cock up into Lance's throat while blowing cool air against his red hole.

He had somewhat of a parameter for how kinky Lance was. Back during the Garrison days, Iverson had kept Lance after class and sent other teachers to retrieve his laptop, and so Lance, being the drama queen he was, had begged Hunk to delete his browser history before they got to their dorm room to confiscate his stuff. Needless to say, Hunk had found some very naughty things on there…

Even with an understanding of how dirty Lance could be, though (not many people were into hardcore BDSM like sensory deprivation), he was still learning new things about the boy's kinks, which just added to the sexual tension in the air. This was already Hunk's favorite surprise birthday gift ever, made even better by the fact that it had been a surprise for both of them.

He sucked Lance's hole harder, tongue digging around inside of him in search of his sweetest spots to reward the boy for a job well done deep throating him. Fitting Hunk's cock in his mouth was no easy task, so the fact that he still managed to breathe and suck and crush himself in Hunk's thighs was a true testament to his sexual tenacity.

"So dirty...such a dirty present…" Hunk moaned, bucking his hips up into Lance's mouth, eyes shutting in bliss as he felt the throat muscles contract around his cock.

Coincidentally, Lance's ass muscles contracted only a second later, and Lance was immediately pulling off of Hunk's cock to cry out in pleasure, head falling back a bit.

 _Bingo_ , Hunk though, lashing out with his tongue again with deadly precision.

Again Lance cried out, and again, and again, until it was clear his body was at the birthday boy's mercy.

He twisted his body around to face Hunk, still practically sitting on him as he greedily shoved his ass back for more, suddenly ignoring his duty as Hunk's cock sucker.

"More…" He pleaded, tongue slowly lolling out.

That look did it for Hunk. He was attacking Lance's hole in an instant, letting his tongue run up and down the sweetest bits of his insides and his walls, relishing in the howls of uncontained pleasure that left Lance each time his tongue rubbed him _just_ right. Maybe it wasn't very smart to be so loud when the entire castle was still trying to sleep, but then again, how did that matter to two naked, horny teenagers who had had raging hormones telling them to fuck the other over the last few years? It didn't.

All Hunk knew was that he was far too busy giving Lance's ass the tongue-treatment he deserved, so focused that he continued even when Lance had stopped blowing him and began to get up.

"More…" He pleaded, straddling Hunk's chest with the neediest look Hunk had ever seen someone have, not that this was an expression he was familiar with.

His eyes traveled from Lance's hole to his cock, both of which were covered in saliva of some sort. That wouldn't be enough, though.

"Lube? I'm too big, it'll hurt."

Lance nodded curtly. "Lotion on the bedside table."

Hunk moved fast and clumsily, stumbling in his own haste. He didn't even realize how much he was hurrying until he was crouching behind Lance again, drenching his fingers in the light green lotion-lube with his chest surging for air.

"Hunk…" Lance moaned, trying to turn around to make sure he was preparing himself, which he was; a handful of lube was going on his dick. Clearly, though, nothing was fast enough for Lance.

"I thought this was my birthday present...is it really fair for you to be complaining?" Hunk questioned, only half-serious as he sped up the preparing of his cock just for Lance's sake. He loved his whines, but god did they get him into such a needy mood. Lance's lust was contagious, which was dangerous given how horny Hunk was on his own already.

After his spit-soaked cock was covered in even more lubricant, he slipped his wet fingers inside Lance's warm entrance, wiggling them around and slicking up his tight walls as the Cuban boy buried his face into the mattress, moaning and raising his rump higher in appreciation.

The level of submissiveness Lance was exhibiting for Hunk had his cock drooling precum, but as much as he just wanted to pound away at Lance, he continued scissoring his fingers in every direction. The size difference between them was too much in every way—Lance needed the extra preparation if he hoped to handle Hunk.

It was difficult to hold himself back with the way Lance kept pleading to have a cock in his little virgin hole, wagging his ass around Hunk's fingers in insistence that he could take it already, but Hunk kept composure until he felt Lance was stretched enough.

His fingers slipped out, leaving Lance's hole wet and still slightly wider than before—exactly what he wanted to see.

Lance continued glancing back with pleading eyes, only now, Hunk could massage his ass in reassurance as he climbed on top of him.

"Don't worry, you're ready now."

He leaned forward to share a kiss with Lance after the boy juggled in excitement—he was just too cute. He was a good kisser, too, and Hunk made sure to extend their first kiss while his cock began entering.

Lance squeaked as Hunk's tip pushed past his entrance, but Hunk was quick to cup his cheek, making sure to keep his attention as their chaste kiss became much more passionate, tongues reaching out to each other in an attempt to ease the intrusion in Lance's ass.

Slow and steady had always been Hunk's motto, so it wasn't too difficult to apply that to his cock. He could feel Lance's ass pulse around his girth, and only when it felt like it was relaxing would he push more inches in. Plus, he used Lance's reactions to judge how he was doing with pain. The boy didn't hide anything; his squeals and moans made him an open book and Hunk loved every single one.

"Hunk...I want you to fuck me…" Lance whined.

Hunk could only smile at that. He was clearly in discomfort from the sudden stretching of his walls, but even still, he was impatient enough to beg.

"In a moment, Lance, I promise. I don't wanna rush. Don't you want to enjoy our first time?"

Lance paused his whimpering at that, biting his lower lip and lowering his head to Hunk. "Y-yes...okay...god…" He groaned, letting his forehead collapse to the bed again.

He subconsciously continued to let his ass raise higher and higher, and Hunk had to hold in his amused chuckle while holding it down so he could finish pushing the rest of his cock inside.

"You keep lifting your ass. You're so cute." He wanted to distract Lance from focusing on the base of his cock entering as much as possible, using whatever it took.

Lance half-chuckled, half-gasped as Hunk pushed the last of himself into him, managing to twist his head back to smile at Hunk. "O-of course I'm cute...that's the only reason I could even be here with you…"

Hunk felt his heart soften and swell, and he couldn't help but reach forward to pet Lance's cheek again as he let his walls convulse and adapt to his cock.

They spent most of the waiting time just staring at each other, their eyes conveying all their lust and excitement. Both of them were equally as eager to get to the rough action, but luckily, Hunk was sane enough to give them time to adjust. If Lance were in control, well...he didn't even want to think about how badly Lance would get himself hurt in search of pleasure.

After so many minutes of keeping himself in check, though, Hunk felt Lance's ass beginning to ease up around him, allowing him to focus more on the pleasure rather than Lance's wellbeing.

"You're so tight…"

"You're so big," Lance countered, smiling at him, clearly proud of himself for such a quick response.

Hunk chuckled before grinding his hips forward, just to check and make sure Lance's body was good to go. He smiled when the response was a mirrored grunt.

"Well, that's your virginity gone, Lance."

He began pulling back, stomach clenching with heat at the way Lance moaned and rocked back towards him.

"Y-yeah…" He gasped for air, eyes squeezed shut. "A-and yours. Happy birthday."

Hunk's tongue swiped across his lips in honor of the most delicious meal in the universe, stopping once his massive cock was two-thirds of the way out.

"Thank you." With that, he quickly slid his cock forward again, relishing in the groans that Lance gave him. It made him want to move faster and faster, and so that's exactly what he did. No more talk, just quickening the pace of his thrusts, panting and grunting as he felt his cock splitting Lance's walls open with each intrusion, although it wasn't really an intrusion anymore—not with the way Lance's hole was practically sucking him in.

"Oh god Hunk, oh fuck...I-I can feel it in my stomach…!" Lance gasped, eyes switching back and forth between squeezing shut and stretching wide as Hunk speared him.

"Good," he groaned, finding his voice once again as his muscles began to flex, and he began putting real impact behind his thrusts. "This'll fill your stomach for the morning, okay? Hope that's alright with you!"

Lance was the one without words this time as he began arching his back and his entire ass in general, crying out each time Hunk slammed forward.

They were making so much noise between the sound of their bodies smacking together in addition to their groans, but Hunk didn't care, and he couldn't help it, either. Lance's ass only seemed to tighten more and more with every thrust instead of stretching like he'd expect—it was incredible. _Lance_ was incredible.

Hunk wrapped his arms around Lance's torso for better stability, still carrying his own weight for Lance's sake. He wouldn't force the thin boy to carry him on his back; however, that was a different story for his ass.

The hotter Lance's ass got, squeezing around Hunk's cock, the stronger his thrusts got, fucking Lance into the bed with only a slight amount of mercy. His balls slapped Lance's balls with each thrust, cementing the size difference between them that just got them both even hotter than they already were.

Every now and then, Lance would manage some dirty words of encouragement such as "fuck me" or "wreck me", which Hunk greatly appreciated since sometimes it was hard to tell if Lance was dying from pleasure or dying from getting hammered harder than he could handle, but otherwise most of his cries were just incoherent yelling. Hunk liked it—it was like he was literally fucking the brains out of Lance. Just, so long as he didn't _literally_ fuck his brains out.

Gentleness had left them a long time ago, but Hunk saw no reason not to go back to _some_ of it, planting kisses alongside Lance's sweaty back through his own pants and moans.

This was already everything Hunk could've ever hoped for and more, arms moving Lance's entire torso with his thrusts until he was practically shoving him backwards onto his cock with each thrust, and Lance only furthered this by grinding against him each time. It was really assuring to feel him constantly trying to get even more; Hunk was sort of afraid that he would go too far with Lance's body, but no matter what he did, the boy only seemed to want it even _more_ rough. So, that was what Hunk gave him. He let himself go all out, a slight growl rising into his grunts as he rammed his cock into Lance's tight heat.

If Lance had seemed like he was losing his brains before, he completely lost it at the increase in force, arching his head back and wailing in pleasure. His entire body shook, and Hunk only took that as a positive sign, thighs closing in around Lance's waist to hold him in place for him to pound and ruin and _fuck_.

Given the size of his cock and how hard and deep he was thrusting, it didn't take long before Hunk was slamming into Lance's prostate. He could almost hear the resonating wave of pleasure as it traveled up Lance's body, shaking both of them to the core as the other boy turned over his shoulder, eyes devoid of everything save for desperate lust.

"Hunk!" He cried out, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Hunk felt honored that, in his sex-crazed, submissive, screaming state, his name was the one thing Lance managed to coherently say. He rewarded Lance with a sloppy kiss filled with even more tongue than last time. After all, there really was no room nor time for a proper kiss when Hunk was nailing his body like an axe to a tree—it honestly felt like he was trying to chop him in half with his dick.

His thighs pressed against Lance's waist harder, knowing how much he loved being crushed between them as his cock did its job crushing his prostate. It may have been his first time fucking anything, but he could tell he was hitting it whenever Lance arched up or cried out with additional ecstasy, and pretty soon, he nailed down the location enough to fuck Lance right where it counted with every thrust. The human body was similar to a machine, after all; he just had to know where all the parts that made it work were, and then, he could bring out its fullest potential. Whereas he was usually trying to fix machines, though, in this case, he was breaking Lance into pieces.

Their sloppy kissing ended up with saliva all over their faces, and they quickly ended the french make out session for Lance to start screaming some more while Hunk kissed and nibbled his shoulders, which were shaking and beginning to struggle to support Lance beneath all the weight. Not that Hunk was making him hold him up or anything, but he was most certainly putting all of his weight and muscle into his thrusts, literally fucking Lance with everything he had. And since it was morning, he had an entire day's worth of energy to use up.

As soon as he felt himself beginning to approach climax, he flipped Lance around, partially so they could look at each other and partially so that Lance could just lay on his back and not have to worry about collapsing.

Both legs went up over Hunk's shoulders before he was immediately back inside his favorite hole, unable to stay out for more than five seconds given how close he was; how close they both were. He could see Lance's cock twitching already.

"Are you holding it in for me?" Hunk moaned, turned on beyond belief by the sight of Lance's face constantly lighting up with different faces of lust and pleasure.

"Yes…! Fuck, yes!" He managed to gasp out, chest and stomach heaving for Hunk's view as his legs wrapped around behind the larger man's head.

Things kicked up to an entirely different level of intensity, which had seemed impossible to Hunk up until that moment. But, somehow, he began pounding into Lance even harder, driven by his own desperate need to climax, and his desire to finish together.

"Get loud for me, Lance, as loud as you want...I've wanted this for so long…! God, I'm gonna cum!"

Lance squirmed beneath Hunk, a smile splaying across his face for a split, split second before he was overcome with ecstasy that resembled that of an electric shockwave.

"M-me, too!" He forced out in a croaky, yet high-pitched voice. "I've wanted this…! Hunk! P-please!"

Hunk nodded, unable to hold himself back any longer as he buried his cock forward one last time as deep as possible before grinding into the tight hole that had taken him so perfectly.

And with that, without any other form of coordination, they came together, with Lance staining his stomach and Hunk stuffing him full of warm cum.

Euphoria was quick to cloud Hunk's mind, dizzying him a bit from the sheer amount of searing heat and pleasure that accompanied the feeling of Lance's ass squeezing and milking him through his orgasm.

Time was a non-factor, and had been a non-factor through the entire session as he humped Lance a few more times, pushing his cum deeper before pulling out and collapsing next to him, unwilling to collapse _on_ him.

Lance's eyes were squeezed shut, and for a moment, Hunk thought he had actually gone to sleep, but his chest managed to relax when he saw them open to slits.

"So good…'m gonna be sore…"

Hunk chuckled, scooting closer until they could cuddle in their momentarily exhausted state. Well, momentarily for Hunk. He was sure he'd bounce back. For Lance, though, he could very well be out for the day even though it was still morning.

He was very careful with the placement of his arms as they wrapped around Lance and brought him close, offering his natural body warmth.

Lance eased into his body without protest at first, but suddenly gasped and propped his head up. "Oh my god! The castle, we probably woke everyone up!"

Hunk was quick to follow his alarmed state, but found himself being optimistic about this kind of thing for once, for Lance's sake.

"Nah," he assured, smiling nervously. "There's no way we were loud enough to—"

"Happy birthday, Hunk." Shiro's voice spoke from behind the door, knocking on it lightly. "But uh...Pidge is in the castle so...keep it down next time. Happy for you two, though. We'll handle breakfast on our own."

"..."

"..."

Hunk and Lance slowly exchanged looks of mortification, especially since it was morning and everyone would have the rest of the day to embarrass them with this if they wanted.

Somehow, Lance managed to crack a smile through his steaming red face, sinking into the bed with a silent laugh that was either acceptance or descent into madness. Maybe both.

"...happy birthday, Hunk."

Hunk groaned, feeling utterly defeated with the knowledge that everyone in the castle was aware of what just happened, but despite the embarrassment, this was still probably the best birthday he'd ever had, so...he figured he'd enjoy it while he could, for Lance. Meaning, he would enjoy it while they were still in the room. Maybe it was best to just sleep the day away after all, so they could avoid confrontations.

He wrapped his arm around Lance tighter, squeezing him close as if to squeeze his anxiety out.

"Thanks. I love you." The last bit slipped out of Hunk without him even thinking, and before he could sputter in even more embarrassment, Lance nuzzled his face into Hunk's soft skin.

"Love you too…"

Hunk's heart turned into a giant fluff ball of cotton candy as he stared down at Lance, smile slowly spreading across his entire face.

Maybe the embarrassment of his 18th birthday was worth it, after all.

* * *

 **I don't know why, but for some reason, I ALWAYS end up ending chapters with having other people hear the characters fucking. I have no idea why I always find myself doing this. I need to stop. Ugh. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and hope Hunk's birthday was a great day for you!**

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	3. Shklance

**If I'm being honest, these are a little longer than I'd originally intended...think I'll be trying to keep the chapters shorter from now on, perhaps with some exceptions every now and then, because yeah, wow, very long chapters. The last one was an exception I guess since it was special for Hunk's birthday. Hm.**

* * *

If someone asked Shiro what his favorite color was, he would probably always give a different answer—mainly because he didn't bother spending time to form a firm opinion on something like a favorite color. Sometimes it was black simply to match his aesthetic and other times it was green just to make Pidge happy. Right now, though, there was only one color on Shiro's mind—red.

The color looked so perfect as it tinted the pale skin of Keith's ass, multiple handprints clumping together until they formed a singular massive red bruise, and the sound of Keith's shaky cries resonating within his throat was just the cherry on top.

"Shiro…" Keith tried looking back at him, only to be met with another harsh smack to the ass, and _fuck_ , the way his entire back arched in response had Shiro's cock leaping in his pants, ready to be inside of him.

"What did I say? No turning around. Now, have you learned your lesson yet? Are you gonna start getting along with the rest of the team?"

Keith was trembling and clawing at the bed, head lowered at Shiro's reprimanding. "Y-yes...Shiro, I'm sorr—ah!"

"Liar." Shiro grunted, paddling his ass with his palm and relishing in the adorable yelp that escaped Keith's mouth. "You always say you've learned your lesson, but your constant fighting with Lance puts our missions in jeopardy. I'm going to make sure the lesson sinks in, this time."

"Shiro...I can be good...I can—!" Keith buried his face into the mattress to muffle his cries as Shiro spanked him again, letting his hand rest against his ass, massaging it and feeling up the stinging heat.

"Remember how you promised to be good before the mission? And you still ended up arguing?"

Keith turned to Shiro with tears in his eyes. "But it's not my—ah!"

Shiro smacked his ass without remorse, adrenaline rushing through him at how much he was getting to punish his boy. "No turning around, remember?"

A violent shudder traveled up Keith's body before the boy nodded, pressing his head into the mattress more, probably in an attempt to regain control of his crying. "It...it isn't my fault...it's his fault...he's the one who starts it…"

Shiro dragged his thumb down Keith's crack distractedly, spreading his cheeks open to reveal his pulsing pink hole. "That may be true, but you're at fault for responding to him. You have to learn your lesson; after all, it isn't like I can discipline _him_."

The thought of disciplining Lance had Shiro swallowing; good god, he could just imagine the tawny round of Lance's ass turning crimson beneath the assault of his hand. He could just imagine the way he would cry out in an even higher voice than Keith, begging for mercy at the hands of his normally calm leader. Punishing Lance would be a luxury...not to mention it would help him tackle the other half of the team's issues...but alas, they didn't have that type of relationship, so all the punishment fell onto Keith.

Keith looked back again as the prolonged silence carried on, eyeing Shiro with a glimmer of hope that only existed to be torn away as Shiro took his prosthetic hand and smacked it into Keith's ass, earning him a bloodcurdling wail of torment.

"I said. Don't. Turn. Around."

"...'m sorry…" Keith whimpered into the bed, instinctively raising his rump for Shiro in a plead for forgiveness, just like he'd been taught to do.

That simple gesture had Shiro's breath catching in his throat, and suddenly he couldn't keep his pants on any longer. Pride and lust clouded his vision completely, and as soon as his massive cock was free and poking Keith's backside, he reached for the bottle of lube that was already on the bedside table, because as per his orders, Keith always kept his lube nearby in case Shiro came in and wanted to fuck him.

"Change of plans. Since you want to turn around so much, go ahead and do it. Why don't you finger yourself for me?"

Keith eagerly turned onto his back to face Shiro as he drenched his fingers in lube before proceeding to jam those fingers up his ass, showing no signs of an understanding for the term 'slow and steady'. It was times like this that proved that Keith would never stop loving Shiro or the things he did to him, no matter how rough their spanking sessions could get.

"Shiro…" Keith moaned, already thrusting three fingers in and out of his ass with curved knuckles.

"You're needy today." Shiro chuckled, liquid desire dripping from his voice as he rubbed the slick lube up and down his thick cock. He was more than ready to split his hole wide open, but the passion on Keith's face gave him another idea.

He sat down next to Keith, twisting his hands around his tip like it was a well-oiled machine. "Come here, ride my cock and you can redeem yourself for being such a bad boy."

Keith didn't need to hear another word; his fingers were immediately out of him as he climbed Shiro and crouched just above his cock, reaching down to massage it with his hands while his own cock pointed towards Shiro. Then, never being the type to enjoy being teased, Keith lowered himself until the proud head of Shiro's large cock was stretching the rings of his entrance.

"Oh god...Shiro…" Keith's hands tightened their grip on his broad shoulders as he continued lowering himself with nonexistent patience.

If it was anyone else, Shiro would've cautioned them to slow down, but he knew Keith, and he knew that the boy didn't care. He just wanted Shiro's cock inside of him, and once that was done, then he would worry about adjusting. There was no use teaching him how to go slow. The most he could do was smash their lips together to occupy Keith so that he had some form of distraction while he took Shiro's cock deeper and deeper.

It didn't take long until Keith was sitting on his balls, grinding down against them, as if forcing himself to get used to the massive size. Shiro could only groan and massage Keith's sides with pride; he was so proud of how well Keith could take him. No matter how many times he fucked his boy, he knew he would never be able to immediately adjust to how tight his small little hole was, and Keith would never be able to immediately adjust to his monstrous size, but they did their best.

"Shiro...oh god Shiro…" Keith moaned, repeating his name like a mantra as he flexed his legs to lift himself up.

"Why're you in such a rush today?" Shiro chuckled, finding it more amusing than anything as he ran his hand down Keith's slender back, watching and feeling him begin to move up and down his cock. No sight was more beautiful to Shiro than the sight of Keith's small body effortlessly swallowing his thickness whole.

"So big...I can feel it stretching me open…" Keith whimpered, leaning his head against Shiro's shoulder as he made sounds that were only for his ears.

It was clear that Keith was still in pain, having not given himself enough time to adjust, but that was part of the reason the other boy was making such satisfied noises.

"Such a slut," Shiro taunted, jerking his hips up and salivating at the way Keith's entire body twisted in pleasured pain. "Such a cock slut. You don't care if your body is in pain or in heaven, so long as it has a big cock inside of it. Is that right?"

Keith keened at Shiro's dirty talk—only they could bring out this side of each other. Between all his moaning and panting, though, he managed to shake his head.

"N-no...not just any big cock...your big cock, Sh-shiro…"

Shiro grinned at that, grooming Keith's hair a bit before leaning back on his hands to let him ride him. "That's right. My big cock. You really are such an obedient boy...is that what this is about? Why you're in such a hurry to fuck yourself on my cock? Are you trying to prove that you can be good for me?"

Keith let out a weeping sound as he began actually moving up and down at a consistent pace, legs shaking his as walls clenched down on his cock each time they stretched. "Yes...oh...for you Shiro…only you…! Ah!" He yelped as Shiro smacked his ass.

"You want to prove yourself? Ride me faster." He bucked his hips up some more, tongue darting out across his lips as Keith moaned and went back to chanting his name over and over again in stupefaction.

His cock was already hitting the deepest nerves in Keith's body due to how quickly things had escalated, sending him into a frenzy of gasps and screams.

"Shh...you have to be quieter," Shiro warned, guiding Keith's face deep into his neck so he could muffle his cries while grinding his prostate against Shiro's fat tip like the hungry slut he was. "That's it...that's my boy...come on, keep going."

Their bodies were a steamy, sweaty mess as Keith resumed riding him with his face buried in Shiro's neck, making things much quieter, but just as passionate.

That quietness was suddenly broken, though, when the door to the room slid open, and Lance stumbled in, rubbing his arm.

"Hey, Shiro...I just wanted to—"

The entire room froze, with Shiro glancing over Keith's shoulder panickedly, wide eyes making contact with Lance's.

All three of their heartbeats could be heard in the dense silence, although Keith seemed less concerned about the situation and more concerned with resuming his pleasure.

"...Lance, I can explain," Shiro started, even though he was sure he most certainly could _not_ explain.

The silence just carried on as he waited for Lance to answer, since he had no clue what to say next. Obviously, Lance didn't have any words, either.

"...Shiro…" Keith moaned in what he probably thought was a whisper, rocking back on his cock a bit, as if telling him to make Lance leave so he could finish.

Lance's face immediately changed color at that from his normal tan to a deep red, and suddenly, Shiro was imagining that color change on Lance's ass. It would look so beautiful tainting his gorgeous, round cheeks...

"I'm sorry...I'll just…" Lance turned to leave, but not before Shiro let out a commanding growl.

"Stop."

Both Lance and Keith stopped what they were doing, as if Shiro's voice affected everyone in the room. A chill shuddered up his spine at the thought of controlling both of these boys.

"Don't leave. Come closer. _Now_." Shiro barked his last order with emphasis, breaking through Lance's hesitation as the tall boy meekly inched closer to them.

"Sorry sweetie, the situation's changed." Shiro lifted a whining Keith off of his cock, setting him to the side and spreading his legs apart for Lance to get a full view of his massive cock in all its glory. "So, what did you need?"

Lance was rubbing his arm, clearly uncomfortable and self-conscious. "I, uh...well...I was just—"

"Get to the point," Shiro growled.

"Yes, sir…" Lance's face reddened as he let a 'sir' slip out, which in turn made Shiro's cock jump. "I just came to apologize about the mission earlier...I know I made you mad by arguing with Keith...but uh, we can talk later…"

"No." Shiro's eyes scanned his body. "I'm glad you came to talk about that. I can keep Keith under control, but it's time I gave you a lesson, too. Strip."

Lance's eyes jumped out of his eye sockets as he cowered away. "W-wh-what? S-stri—"

"Take your clothes off. All of it. Now. Don't make me wait another second, or I'll be disappointed."

His last point seemed to strike a chord within Lance; Shiro could see his eyes losing their fight, submitting to Shiro's will as he bowed his head and began to strip. It seemed disappointing Shiro was his weak spot.

"Shiro...what's going on?" Keith asked, head leveling a bit now that he didn't have his hole stuffed full of cock.

"I have to give Lance my attention; he needs to be disciplined. You understand, don't you?" Shiro cupped Keith's cheek. "Don't worry, you'll be able to have some fun, I promise."

Keith's eyes wandered from Shiro over to Lance, who had successfully stripped himself save for his boxers, which were already bulging just from the sight of Shiro and Keith fucking.

A small smile plastered itself on Keith's face as he nodded. "Okay, Shiro."

He lightly smacked Keith's cheek in approval before turning to Lance and patting his lap. "Lay your stomach across my legs."

Lance was taken aback by that order, blinking in confusion as Shiro's face lost all sympathy, and he patted his lap harder with a growl.

"I said, lay your stomach across my legs. _Now_."

His head sunk into his shoulders like a kicked puppy as he slowly came forward onto the bed, shrinking completely under Shiro and Keith's intense glares.

As soon as he was close enough, Shiro yanked him over, shuddering at his yelp and laying him across his stomach. That sound had been everything he had hoped it'd be, and he couldn't wait to hear more…

"Sh-shiro...why are you doing this?" Lance muttered, his voice at a borderline whimper. That would change—Shiro would have him flat out sobbing soon enough.

"Because you need to be taught a lesson. Besides, you're already hard!" His hand reached down to jerk Lance off through his boxers, and Shiro grinned at the way Lance gasped and squirmed at the sudden touching. It was just as Shiro suspected. Lance was just another…

"Slut."

Lance squirmed even more upon hearing that word, arousing Shiro beyond belief. He began rubbing his cock against Lance's back, unable to stop himself from tainting the boy's body with his lust any longer.

"We're gonna discipline you until you learn how to behave, you hear?" Shiro traced his hand down Lance's back, admiring the curve of his lean body almost as much as he admired the shaky moans that escaped Lance's mouth. "Shh...that's it. You're gonna be a good boy for me after this."

He shuddered on Shiro's lap, but made no effort to move away. "Shir—ah!"

Shiro pulled Lance's boxers off in one swift movement, taking in the fruitful sight of his tan ass, completely spotless and unsullied.

"You're gonna be so red, it'll look like your ass is bleeding out," Shiro declared, rubbing his hand over his ass and relishing in how smooth it was. Every inch of Lance's body was so smooth, so pure…

"Oh my god...Shiro…" Lance buried his face in his hands, cheeks already red as he instinctively rose his ass into Shiro's hand, proving that he wanted this.

Shiro was harder than he'd ever thought was possible now; he had fantasized about getting to punish Lance's body before, but to think Lance would actually want it? It was a dream come true.

"Are you ready for this? Ready to be disciplined? We'll make a good, obedient boy out of you." He promised.

Lance swallowed hard, peeking through his hands to turn up to Shiro. "I...I'm not—AH!"

Shiro didn't wait for him to answer as he let his hand crash into Lance's ass, watching in fascination as it shook from its first ever hit, leaving behind a large red handmark.

The boy was already tearing up as he tensed his body against Shiro's, and as soon as he received his second spank, he began struggling to squirm away.

"No moving." Shiro growled, smacking his ass twice in succession, just to make sure the lesson sunk in as Lance paused to cry out in pain.

He leaned down to whisper in Lance's ear while massaging his reddening ass. "Tell me, are you going to be good from now on? Will you behave yourself on missions? Be the good boy I know you can be? Or do I have to teach you how to be good some more?"

Lance was trembling, hands clasped over his mouth. Shiro couldn't blame him—there must've been a massive shock factor in experiencing this side of him for the first time. He couldn't even remember the first time he had begun disciplining Keith like this, so experiencing it all over again with Lance made him throb with excitement.

When ten seconds passed without an answer, he rose his hand once more, chuckling at the way Lance immediately panicked and looked up at him pleadingly.

"N-no! Shiro, wait, yes, I can be good, I'll be—!" He shoved his face into his hands to muffle his cry as Shiro smacked his ass ruthlessly.

"Too late. Guess I'll have to teach you, you naughty boy." He began spanking Lance without pause, giving him no time to plead for mercy or to even catch his breath as the cruel sound of his hand colliding with Lance's ass boomed into the air like gunfire.

"It's so red back here, you wouldn't even believe that your ass could look like this. Come on, let me hear your voice, don't hold back. It's a part of the punishment process," Shiro urged, rubbing Lance's face with one hand while the other continued beating his ass into a pulp.

Naturally, Lance could only hide his cries in his hands for so long, and after Shiro's coaxing, he ended up slamming his forehead into the mattress and letting his screams ring free.

Keith seemed to be enjoying the scene, sitting off to the side obediently with his knees tucked beneath him like a happy puppy. Shiro could almost imagine a tail wagging from behind him. The only problem was his cock, which was completely neglected. That made Shiro frown; he didn't want to neglect his boy.

After he made sure Lance's ass was reddened to the point where he could barely make out its original color, he lifted him from his lap and pushed him in the direction of Keith.

Lance yelped and looked around, as if the spanking had made him delirious. "Wh-what…?"

Shiro propped one leg up on the bed to make himself more comfortable, nodding at Keith. "You two are going to prove to me that you can get along. Go on; get each other off."

Lance's jaw dropped open, and it was clear he was still struggling to keep up as he tried crawling towards Shiro. Keith, on the other hand, was quick to submit to Shiro's orders, hooking his arm around Lance's leg.

"W-wait!" Lance exclaimed, but his useless struggling made it clear that he wasn't fighting back as Keith got on top of him, pausing as red crawled up his face at being in such an intimate predicament with Lance.

Both boys ended up just staring at each other, and for a split second, Shiro sensed some built up sexual tension. It was only a brief flicker of lust in both of their eyes, though, before they grumbled and looked away.

"Keith. Lance," Shiro growled, balling his hand into a threatening fist. "Prove that you can be good boys for me. Make me proud."

They both shrunk back at his scolding, glancing at each other as his orders won out over their pride. Keith was the one who acted first, lowering his cock until it was grinding against Lance's.

"Oh god…!" Lance gasped, arching his back up off the bed.

Keith took that chance to smash their mouths together, and Shiro had never been so proud of him. He and Lance were meshing together perfectly, and it made sense. Sex was the perfect way to get these two horny boys to be obedient.

He didn't even need to give any more orders or threats as the two of them made out and grinded their hips together with a drunken desperation, and it was clear to see that Keith was relishing in being able to feel in power for once.

Sloppy strings of saliva connected their mouths when they finally pulled away from each other, and they spent a few seconds just staring at the other with lust before Keith turned around into a 69 position, shoving his cock down Lance's open mouth while burying his face into Lance's crotch.

Lance's gagging noises were one of the hottest things Shiro had ever heard, but what was even hotter was watching the way he pounded his fists on Keith's ass in an attempt to beg him to give him air before just submitting to it, hands going limp at his sides as he was forced to let Keith abuse his throat.

Shiro couldn't help but wrap a hand around his own cock, leaning back and jerking himself off as the two boys sucked each other with youthful vigor. They seemed to be as invested in pleasuring each other as they usually were in arguing with each other, which was a welcome sight to see. Despite the sexual incentives Shiro had behind disciplining them, he obviously wanted to see their relationship actually grow, too.

Their balls were smacking each other's faces as they humped into the mouth sucking them, with Lance's legs wrapping around Keith's neck to force him down more while Keith effectively fucked Lance's throat.

As the intensity of their mutual blowjobs increased, so did the intensity of Shiro's hand against his cock. Precum leaked from the swollen head as he gritted his teeth, chest heaving as he watched his two boys passionately bringing each other to completion.

Keith finished first, shoving his cock as deep down Lance's mouth as was possible, squishing his balls against his face as cum fired down his throat, and the sight of Lance's throat moving up and down was incredibly satisfying.

Next was Lance's orgasm, his moan vibrating as a muffled hum around Keith's dick as cum shot up into Keith's mouth. His entire lower half convulsed with each shot, legs tightening around Keith's head and forcing him to drink like his cock was a fountain.

Shiro couldn't help but jerk himself off even harder as he watched, completely entranced by the sight of the two competitors feeding each other their seed. Just watching their throats moving with such hunger and eagerness had him nearing his completion, and he immediately scooted to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Good boys. Now come, catch your reward."

They quickly finished licking each other off before obeying like trained animals, crawling on either side of Shiro's cock. Keith lead the attack by wrapping his mouth around one side, and Lance was quick to copy him until they were mouthing against his cock, as if hungry for more cum even after getting a mouthful of each other's.

Shiro's breaths mixed with his grunts as he pumped his cock faster and faster, eyes straining and going dark with lust as both boys moved to the end of his cock, mouths wide open with their tongues hanging out just beneath his tip.

Nowadays, he barely had to get off on his own anymore and was used to using Keith's body to orgasm, but the thought of having both of these boys drowning in his cum simultaneously made it easy for him to finish himself off as he roared in pleasure.

Searing hot ecstasy shot up his entire body with the suddenness and intensity of lightning, and his vision blurred with white as warm liquid erupted from his cock like a white volcano in what was easily one of the most intense orgasms he'd had, at least as of recently.

He could feel his core constantly tightening, pushing out more and more cum, spurred on by the sight of Lance and Keith fighting to catch his seed in their mouths. Then, once he finally thought he had reached the climax of his climax, Keith and Lance smashed their cum-filled mouths together like the kinky little sluts they were, and the sight of them sharing his load had Shiro shooting one or two more times just from how impossibly hot they looked.

Once the last of his climax drained through his body, he fell back onto the bed, eyes rolling up in pleasure as the two boys followed his cock to lick the head clean, kissing each other in the process.

"Such good boys…"

They both flopped down on either side of Shiro once they finished adequately cleaning him, and it was times like this that gave Shiro the most satisfaction over how well disciplined they were for him, even though this was Lance's first time joining them for sex.

"You did well for your punishment. Sleep now—and prove to me tomorrow that you can be good boys who learn."

Both boys practically purred as they curled into Shiro's sides and practically fell asleep on command. He could only smirk to himself in content.

Another lesson successfully carved into them.

* * *

 **If you'd like to suggest sex scenes that you want me to write, send me an ask on my Tumblr! Or if you just wanna keep up with my writing in general or interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	4. Shendak

**This chapter is my very own "deleted scene" from Season 1 Episode 9: Crystal Venom! This means that I basically took this episode and added a sex scene to it ^^ this is something I want to do a lot for this series, so if you have specific episodes that you'd like me to add in a scenario for a sex scene, please do so!**

* * *

"You're a broken soldier, you can't hold out forever!"

Not even Shiro knew who he was talking to when he spat those words at Sendak. He wasn't thinking about what he was saying, and he most certainly didn't consider the consequences as Sendak almost seemed to shift in the healing pod in front of him.

" _Why fight Zarkon...when you can join him?"_

Adrenaline spiked through Shiro's spine like electricity as his eyes widened, but he was unable to take a step back; he was unable to turn away from Sendak. That was his mistake.

" _We're alike, you and me. Both part of the Galra Empire. Just look at your arm."_

He obediently glanced down at his prosthetic arm, sweat already gathering above his brow in an eerie shine. Hearing Sendak's voice in his head already seemed normal to him as he stumbled over himself. His knees were trembling, weakening, convincing him to buckle and collapse in front of Sendak…

"...that's not me…!" He muttered, suddenly overwhelmed by the idea of tearing his Galra arm off.

" _It's the strongest part of you! Embrace it!"_

"No…"

" _You've been broken, and reformed. You serve the Empire."_

"I'm not listening to you…!" He pulled at his hair harder as his knees finally gave out, leaving him groveling at the foot of Sendak's healing pod. "I'm not...I don't serve—"

Dozens of Galra hands were suddenly grabbing at his body from every angle; a mess of fur and scales and claws that tore at his bare skin like he was some piece of spare meat being tossed around between a pack of ravenous wolves—!

"No!" He blinked the vision away, staring at the floor with every piece of willpower he had left, focusing on the tiles so as to ground himself to where he was now.

" _See? You_ do _remember your allegiances. Why repress it? It's a rather happy memory, is it not?"_

"Stop it! No, it isn't...it's not…!"

" _You're lying. Go on; relive the memory. It'll be satisfying. Enjoyable._ Pleasurable _. You want it."_

"No...I don't…" He could already imagine those claws tearing at his clothes again.

" _You need it."_

"That's not…!" He could see those fangs glinting behind each grin, surrounding him from every angle.

" _You deserve it. You deserve to feel good right now."_

Hands...tongue...stickiness, all over his body…

He could feel it clearly now. He could feel the explosive stimulation of absolute ecstasy. Or rather...he could remember how it felt.

" _Remember who you belong to, champion."_

* * *

" _Amazing! His eyes shine with blood lust in the arena, but I suppose he feeds off of a different kind of lust when he's here!"_

" _I wonder if all humans are like this?"_

" _Impossible. A race this addicted to sex would have a large enough population to at least rule within their small galaxy. This human must be a special case."_

" _Perhaps they're hyper-sensitive to Galra pheromones."_

 _The casual chatter was like a constant itch that wouldn't go away as the Galra observed him from every side, showing no signs of caution towards him despite him being a champion. There was no need; he wasn't a person. He was another tool. That much was proven as they closed in on him and clawed at his prisoner clothing._

 _He didn't move a muscle._

 _There were far too many Galrans surrounding him for him to count them all, not to mention most of them were hidden in the dark. If he had to guess, he'd say there were at least two dozen horny aliens eyeing his body as his clothes were ripped to shreds, exposing his broad shoulders and chest and abs. Only when the claws grazed past his clothing and scraped his skin did he finally react._

 _A shiver ran up his spine as a small scratch of blood appeared on his shoulder, and as if his movement was the start of a chain reaction, shivers ran through the crowd of waiting Galra one by one._

 _The stench of Galra pheromones was dense in the air; so much so that he was breathing it in, taking it in as a part of his system. Perhaps that was why his cock was so hard. He thought his entire bottom half would just melt completely as they tore at his pants. Then, once he was completely bare for the Galra, they swarmed him like greedy animals starved of a good meal—and he was a feast waiting to be eaten._

 _The pheromones had him too drunk on lust for him to complain or form any words. He knew what was coming, he always did, but this time was different...he was tired of struggling._

 _He knew what was coming; that was why he knew there was no point in fighting it._

 _The front half of his body was shoved to the floor, and as soon as his rump was raised, a rough tongue dragged its way across his ass. His hole physically opened up in invitation, recognizing the sexual action._

 _While his abused hole began gathering attention from multiple fingers, several Galra dicks found their way to his face, with others just pressing against his body and covering him in their musk completely. He always thought to himself that he would never be able to get rid of the stench of Galra sex, but this time he was especially sure of it as a large, curved cock shoved its way past his lips. At the same time, his ass cheeks were being pulled apart, and he spread his legs as wide as he could for the Galra's convenience._

 _It was routine for him at this point—that was all there was to it. It was routine for him to crumble beneath the violent sexual advances of the Galra. It was routine for him to fall obedient to make things easier. And...it was routine for him to give in to the pleasure._

 _As if on cue, the Galra behind him rammed its cock up his stretched hole, precum leaking into his body and feeding him that delicious,_ delicious _Galra substance._

" _FUCK!" He ignored his need for air, instead crying out to make his pleasure known in the one second he had before the cock in his mouth rammed forward once more._

 _His throat was stretched from the constant fucking, and his ass even more so, but he was trained enough by now to strain his muscles to reenact the tightness of a virgin._

" _What an obedient sex toy! Go on, champion, take your reward! Work for it!" The Galra behind him growled, dominant voice sending more shivers through Shiro. The voice of any Galra sent shivers through his body as he propped himself up on all fours and began sawing himself back and forth on the two Galra cocks stuffing him from both ends; he was the perfect Galra-human spitroast._

 _The surrounding Galra began jerking themselves off with their cocks still pressed against him until there was no more than half-a-foot of free space on his body at a time; he was covered in cocks of varying shapes, sizes, and shades of blue, red, and purple._

 _He already knew what it was like to become the Galra's plaything, he'd been through it before; he would never get used to it, though. And this time especially, the soldiers seemed to be more riled up than usual as they clawed at him, tearing through skin while sending him flying back and forth in between their cocks._

 _The scent of sex was so powerful in the air...so intoxicating...so addicting..._

 _Galra cock. That was all that mattered, all that he needed. Galra cock, Galra cock, Galra cock, Galra cock…_

 _He rose up on his knees so his hands were free to grab the nearest cocks; naturally, his face slid forward, but since his throat was stuffed with cock, instead of hitting the floor, his face rested against the crotch of the Galra he was sucking, and that became his support, allowing him to stabilize on his knees._

" _Look at him…! Already so desperate from just my precum!" The Galra in his ass taunted, claws digging into his hips as they fucked him harder. "I'm gonna mess him up so bad…!" True to his word, he rammed his cock with all of his strength, roaring with climax, and as soon as his purple cum flooded Shiro's body, everything went black._

 _Cum…_

 _Cum…!_

 _He needed it...Galra cum...inside…_

 _A blast of sticky purple seed filled his mouth before he had time to gather his thoughts—his eyes just glazed over even more._

 _All the Galra who had been stimulating themselves were beginning to cum now, coating his body with searing hot cum on both the outside and the inside._

 _Galra cum...he needed it…_

"— _ease! Please!" He gasped as soon as the cock left his mouth, dropping back to all fours and whipping around from cock to cock. "I need it inside...I...I—!"_

" _Fucking slut doesn't even try to hide it!" A massive Galra yanked his hair from behind and lifted him over his cock, long tongue licking Shiro's eyes. "Just shut up. Tools don't talk; they just do their job. Now do yours. You know what it is. Serve your superiors."_

 _Shiro's pupils trembled as he stared at the belittling grin of the Galra man who had lifted him, and for a brief moment, he felt a fire in the pit of his stomach that made him want to keel over...but with one look at his massive cock, Shiro couldn't help but imagine what it would be like having that inside of his stomach. Would it destroy him?_

" _Yes…" He swallowed hard, still able to taste remnants of Galra seed, before letting himself down on the monstrous cock. It was dark red and bulging with bumps on every inch of the shaft, but that only served as a minor challenge for his hole as Shiro moaned and leaned his head back into the massive Galra's shoulder as the cock disappeared inside of his body._

 _Chants of "break him...break him...break him...today, we officially break him…!" were erupting from the Galra crowd as they watched Shiro force his way down the cock out of sheer thirst for Galra cum._

" _Break...break...break…" The voices repeated in time with his movements as he rode the cock with everything he had; he didn't have time for adjustment. Why would he? He needed to feel as many Galra cocks inside of him as possible…_

" _Break...break...break…!" The bumps coating the alien cock almost seemed to be getting larger each time Shiro slammed his body down, which in turn egged him on to speed up._

" _Break...break...break…!" Only once the monstrous cock finally erupted in a fountain of cum inside of him did he lose himself in his body's own pleasure enough to realize; he was the one chanting it, now._

 _He was the one chanting "break"._

 _His eyes widened to the size of suns, straining as they expanded more and more, as if the realization of his own chanting successfully broke something within him. And alongside his mental breakdown, of course, was the electric pleasure bursting from every nerve in his body. His ass was taking in all the thick Galra seed like a sponge, feeding the addictive properties straight to his body and brain until he was moaning mindlessly and grabbing at whatever cock was closest to him so he could touch it, lick it,_ indulge _in it. He wanted to indulge in all of the Galra cocks._

" _Fuck…! Ah...fuck…" He didn't even know when he'd hopped on another cock, but he wasn't about to complain about being stuffed full as his tongue lolled out lazily. Several Galrans were rubbing their cocks all over his face now, drowning him in the scent and taste of cum even more so than before._

" _Ha...Galra...Galra cock is so amazing…" His face was crimson red just from his body heat and passion alone as more cum burst inside of him._

 _He lost balance and fell until he was practically sitting on the Galra's balls as they pumped his body full of thick cum._

" _Ah…! Oh fuck!" He tore at his hair with both hands, grinding down against the cumming cock shamelessly until his face became the physical embodiment of drunken pleasure._

 _As soon as the cock was out of him, another one was taking its place, all while shots of cum stained his once prideful body and face from every side. Once upon a time, he had been the responsible pilot of the Kerberos mission; now, he was nothing more than a hopeless slut covered in alien cum and crowded by alien cock._

 _He wrapped his arms and legs around the Galra's back and waist and rode them with everything he was worth, muscles flexing as the cock hit his insides in ways that had him thrashing about in crazed pleasure. His mouth was left unattended to so his screams could egg the Galra on._

 _One after the other, the Galra continued to pass him from body to body, cock to cock, fucking him and feeding him and_ breaking _him. After receiving so much pleasure, his own cock had fired off its own release multiple times, but neither he nor the Galra cared about his cock. His ass was all that mattered as he was pumped full of thick cum again and again, already past the point of overflowing._

 _His stomach was physically bulging with cum, and it was only getting larger every minute as he was shoved to the ground and fucked from behind._

 _Spots dotted his vision, but whenever he did manage to take a clear look around him, Galra cocks were all there was to see. So many cocks, hanging above him and waiting their turn, waiting to use him._

 _He was drooling obscenely as another Galra picked him up and forced him to ride his cock—was it really forcing when he was more than happy to take it, though? The Galra could get as rough as they wanted with him, but he would never tire of their incredible cocks. He was certain his muscles ached, but he couldn't feel it. The only thing he could feel in his body was ecstasy._

" _Somebody is enjoying themselves." The Galra reached around to rub Shiro's bulging stomach, pressing a finger into it, prompting Shiro to moan loudly and ride his cock faster. "So much cum, and you aren't even close to done, are you? You really are the champion!"_

 _Shiro's back arched as teeth sunk into his neck and cum covered his face and chest from both sides. Galra who had already fucked him were getting hard again just watching him as he fucked himself on their cocks and took every cumshot with desperate need._

 _A particularly large Galra suddenly came forward, towering over him as he continued riding his current Galra cock._

 _The eyes of two different animals met as he looked up. One was merciless and cold, but as for Shiro...primal lust was the only light in his dull, mindless eyes._

" _Swear to us." The Galra cupped his chin and spat on his sticky face, growling approvingly when he leaned into the touch while still moving his body up and down. "You will serve the Empire, now. You serve the Galra in body, mind, and soul."_

" _Ah…!" He moaned helplessly as another sudden burst of cum surged into his body. He grinded himself down, tongue dropping out once more as the Galra leaning over him slapped his face lightly._

" _Swear it. You are the Empire's plaything."_

 _He swallowed hard, licking the Galra man's thumb when it was waved in front of him. "I...I am the Galra Empire's…!" He confessed, pupils dilating. "I serve...Galra! Ah!"_

 _The cock tore out of his body, and the Galra in front of him trailed his fingers down Shiro's jawline and shoulder to grab ahold of his arm._

" _In that case, we'll be replacing this. You don't need this arm anymore; you get an arm made from Galra tech instead, so you always remember who your body belongs to. Do you want that? Do you want to be permanently marked by the Galra, to carry our presence with you at all times?"_

 _He pushed his ass out for all the Galra in the room, desperate to have another cock pumping him full of seed; that was honestly all he wanted. Everything else the Galra was saying barely even registered with him, but if he needed to agree to get another cock inside of him, then he would._

" _Yes…!"_

 _More pressured was applied to his arm as the Galra's grin widened._

" _Very well. You're Galra property now. You serve the Empire."_

* * *

" _Remember who you belong to, champion."_

Shiro's eyes trembled as he looked around him to confirm that he was in the castle of lions and not back in the Galra prison. Sendak's healing pod was right in front of him, overshadowing him...he was safe...he was free...but his clothes were in a pile around him.

He had no clue when he'd discarded of his own clothes, but he was sitting back now in front of Sendak, completely naked, staring at his Galra arm as the memory of the Galra fucking him throbbed throughout his entire body. His cock was fully erect…

" _Touch yourself with your Galra hand. Go on; it's the closest you'll ever get to experiencing pleasure from the Galra again."_

His eyes widened even more, scanning his hand. It was true...it would be like the Galra were bringing him pleasure again...he could lose himself in it…

"No! W-why…" His voice was considerably higher pitched than normal.

" _You want it, don't you? You want the pleasure that only the Galra can give you. It's not wrong; you're simply feeding your desires. There's nothing wrong about it."_

"But I shouldn't…"

" _W_ _hy not? There's no need to be ashamed; embrace it. Embrace your desires, and do what you must to fulfill it."_

He swallowed hard, Galra hand slowly lowering towards his crotch, towards his massive, throbbing cock.

" _Indulge yourself. Indulge yourself in your lust for Galran touch."_

The metallic touch was rough against his cock, but he wouldn't have wanted it any other way as he wasted no time in moving his hand up and down his length with ferocious intensity. His mind flashed between the faces of all the Galra that had fucked him, defiled him, pleasured him…

Suddenly, touching his cock wasn't even a thought as he fell onto his back, Galra arm reaching over his stomach to finger his hole. As soon as he had the first finger exploring himself, he could feel just how stretched his ass was

"Ah…! Oh fuck…! I need…!" He was almost whimpering on the ground as his fingers traced the damage done to his hole. "I need...Galra…!" He impatiently shoved more fingers inside of himself, but he couldn't get deep enough...he couldn't mimic the feeling of a massive Galra cock using his body…

" _Perhaps I could help."_

His eyes snapped even wider than before, slowly panning up to stare at Sendak.

" _It's simple. Release me...allow me to treat your body the way only I can...allow me to give you what you desire."_

He didn't register his body's actions until he was already on his feet, hand hovering over the command that would open the pod and allow the commander out of the cryostasis.

"N-no...I can't…!"

" _You can. And why shouldn't you? It isn't selfish of you; it's_ natural _. All you have to do...is press it…"_

His hand was shaking, inching ever closer to the button even as his body managed to step back.

" _Do it. You need it. The roughness of a Galra cock inside of you...I can give it to you."_

A shiver ran up his body as his eyes latched onto Sendak's crotch.

" _I can give you everything you want and more."_

A strand of drool ran down his chin.

" _Your body can taste Galra cum once more...just. Open. My. Pod."_

Shiro squeezed his eyes shut, as if that would help him forgive his actions, before allowing his hand to connect with the button.

As soon as the pod deactivated, Sendak lunged forward and pinned Shiro to the floor, tearing his own armor off with a grin.

"How pathetic...how weak! You truly are just a broken Galra slut!"

Shiro cried out in alarm, struggling against Sendak's body, but as soon as the Galra was naked and showing off his massive cock, he went limp.

More drool fell down his chin, and his chest was heaving in anticipation at the sight of a naked Galra towering over him; especially since Sendak was even larger than most of the Galra that had fucked Shiro…

"Already stopped fighting?" Sendak sneered, flipping Shiro onto his stomach and grabbing ahold of his ass. "You've just sentenced Voltron to their demise...but I suppose I'll give you want you desired so badly before using you as leverage against the paladins."

The only thing Shiro heard was Sendak agreeing to fuck him as he pushed his ass up for him. Then, the Galra Commander was slamming their hips together, massive cock tearing into Shiro and stretching his walls beyond anything he'd ever felt before.

His scream must've echoed throughout the entire Castle of Lions as his back arched. Pleasure spread throughout his body like wildfire instantly, as though his hole recognized the cock of a Galra.

"More…! Give me—AH!" His fingers found their way to his hair as Sendak thrusted without mercy, claws digging into his back.

"You take it quite well…! As expected of a Galra slut!"

He slammed his head into the ground, clawing at his scalp, and before he could even beg for more, Sendak thrust into him again, steadily picking up pace until he was fucking Shiro into the ground with the ruthless violence of a Galra. A constant string of taunts left him in the forms of growls, degrading Shiro until he felt like the slut he was.

It was all so familiar; Shiro loved every second of it.

"Sendak! SENDAK!" His voice echoed throughout the hall as Sendak pounded his massive Galra cock into him until the inside of his body was echoing, too. Heat and lust and pleasure pulsed from his very core, and Shiro could only continuously slam his head into the floor.

The stench of Galra sex rose, as if his body had regained the odor from Sendak fucking him.

"Come here, champion!" Sendak leaned back against the wall and pulled Shiro up onto his cock. "Ride the cock you seem to love so much!"

Shiro trembled at the effort it took to stand, but did as he was told. He put his hands on either side of Sendak's head against the wall, muscles straining, before throwing himself down against his cock.

More ear-shattering screams erupted from his body as he watched Sendak's cock tear into his hole like only a Galra cock would, igniting ecstasy that only a Galra cock could.

He was in heaven. Shiro devoted everything he had to riding Sendak's cock, moaning and screaming and fucking himself like his life depended on it. He had just doomed the paladins by freeing Sendak and giving his own body up as a hostage, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the unthinkable pleasure Sendak and only Sendak provided his body as his cock abused his prostate like many cocks before him.

As if on cue, footsteps sounded from just around the corner before the paladins burst into the hallway with Keith at the front, eyes wide in alarm as they searched for the source of the screams. And then...they saw them.

They saw him.

Shiro briefly turned in shock, eyes connecting with each of the paladins...and then, he turned away from them, staring into Sendak's eye. The only one that mattered right now.

The paladins were clearly too shocked to make a move, which gave Shiro the opportunity he needed to ram himself down on Sendak's cock harder, desperate for his cum.

"That's it, champion. Let them see what you've become...no, what you've always been. Ride out your ecstasy...and let everybody know the truth. What is it you desire?" Sendak's hand found its way to his hair, yanking it hard as Shiro grinded himself down against his cock.

"I…" He took a massive breath, shaking with need. "I want your cum! Sendak! Give me...make me lose everything...break me…!"

Sendak slammed his hips upwards, and Shiro's back arched as he put every ounce of strength into his leg muscles to meet the Galra's thrust, screams ringing into the air as the paladins watched their fearless leader crumble at the sensation of thick Galra cum bursting into his body and filling him up—

"Shiro!"

His head whipped around to see the paladins standing before him with Keith in the lead, each of their eyes wide with concern.

"Shiro, are you okay…?"

For several seconds, he stayed still from where he was, muscles tense with exhaustion. Then, when he scanned his surroundings, he found that his clothes were very much attached to his body, and that, instead of being on top of a massive cock against the wall of the hallway, he was on his knees at the foot of the pod still...with Sendak in the pod.

He clutched his head, stumbling back as his chest pounded in panic.

 _Everything...was just...it was in my head…_

"Are you okay?" Keith repeated, crouching down to hold his shoulder.

Shiro's eyes drifted up to Sendak's face behind the pod...then to his crotch, where his cock was…

"...I…" Drool accumulated in Shiro's mouth, ready to overflow and drip down his chin, but he somehow managed to tear his eyes away from Sendak before that happened. "I...I think so...I...I need to get out of here…"

His breathing didn't slow down one bit as Keith helped him up, slinging Shiro's arm around his shoulder.

"Alright. Come on. Move!" Keith began walking Shiro through the hall, with Lance rushing over to help lift Shiro from the other side.

As they all stared after him, wondering what had happened, Shiro could only glance back at Sendak's pod one last time…

A fresh stickiness clung to his crotch from inside of his pants.

He was almost certain he saw Sendak smirk from in the cryostasis.

* * *

 **If you'd like to suggest sex scenes that you want me to write, send me an ask on my Tumblr! Or if you just wanna keep up with my writing in general or interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	5. Shance

**This takes place after the scene from Season 5 Episode 3, where Shiro yells at Lance. The dial on his aggression is reeeeeeally turned up here.**

* * *

" _I told you to stay out of this!"_

His own words echoed in his head like voices off of a cave wall, along with the dozens of other high-pitched ringing noises that refused to leave him.

It wasn't Lance's fault that he had lashed out at him...Lance hadn't done anything wrong. And yet...just the thought of Lance speaking up against him had Shiro's blood boiling. Just the thought of his face made his muscles bunch up.

 _What's wrong with me...I feel like I'm not myself...dangerous...I'm dangerous, I—_

"Shiro?"

His head snapped up as Lance entered the room, immediately shooting to his feet.

"What are you doing in here?"

Lance froze, the momentary pain on his face constricting a knot in Shiro's stomach.

"I knocked, but you didn't answer, so I got worried...well, even more worried than I already am."

Shiro's muscles throbbed, aching to move towards Lance, but he held back, refusing to even look at him in case it would trigger something. "...you should leave." _Before I do something I don't want to do…_

Naturally, instead of listening to him like a good boy, Lance just stepped closer, hesitantly reaching for his shoulder. "Hey, are you okay? You should sit."

"And you should leave."

Lance's hand paused inches from Shiro's shoulder at that, but he managed to close the rest of the distance.

Shiro recoiled. The rage was unwarranted...unwelcome...yet it bubbled in his core all the same.

"Shiro, listen...I'll leave, okay?" He spoke quickly when Shiro's eyes flashed up to his face dangerously. "I'll leave. But first, I just wanted to tell you that you can talk to me...to us. All of us. The team and I, we're all here for you if things are getting too stressful, or if you're taking up too much at once…" Lance crept closer, brows turned up innocently with a small smile. "I know I'm not Keith, but I'm still your right hand...so if there's someone who can help lighten the burden on your shoulders...well, I'd be happy to take some of your load—"

Red flashed across Shiro's vision, and before he even knew what was happening, he had Lance pinned across the wall opposite his bed, Galra hand holding his skinny wrists above his head while his other hand held his chest firm.

"Sh-shi—"

"Fuck!" Shiro cursed, trembling ever so slightly as he stared into Lance's eyes for a few seconds before scanning his entire body, observing the way Lance's hips jutted to the side to sprawl his body against the wall completely. "Fuck...you're so pretty...it makes my head burn…!"

"'Pretty'?" Lance's face flushed red, only for him to gasp as Shiro slammed his back against the wall harder, voice sending tingles up Shiro's spine.

 _This is wrong, this is wrong, this is wrong, this is wrong…_

 _I'm dangerous...this isn't me…_

"Fuck...I can't…" He slowly began pulling away, teeth clenched together, but Lance immediately wrapped his arms around his neck to hold him in place.

"Shiro..." He shook his head, throat bobbing. "Don't...don't pull away from me." His hand slowly slid up Shiro's cheek. "Please...don't pull away. You always pull away from us...I just want to help. Tell me...talk to me. Does this help you?"

 _No, it feels like my body doesn't belong to me, like I'm going to tear into you like some sort of animal..._

"...yes…"

Lance guided Shiro's hand more until his fingers were glossing over his smooth lips. "Being like this with me...does it calm you down?"

 _I could lose my mind just looking at you._

"Yes…" He gulped, eyes taking in the sight of Lance's knees pressed tightly together, his chest expanding with air, and his ocean-blue eyes, glistening as a stark contrast to the deep red across his face.

"...then go ahead. Let me be helpful to you, Shiro. You can do whatever you want with me...so long as it helps you with your stress." Lance's lips seemed to grow ten times bigger as his voice eased into a whisper. "I can be your safe place—"

He smashed their mouths together, pinning Lance's wrists to either side of his head. Chest met chest, practically squishing Lance back against the wall while their faces twisted to the side, deepening the impromptu kiss so Shiro's tongue could push past Lance's lips.

His veins flared with excitement at the lack of resistance as his knee came in between Lance's legs, immediately breaking them apart so he could grind his leg into Lance's crotch. There was no hiding his intentions anymore.

Lance's legs lifted off the ground and wrapped around Shiro's waist until he was pinned up against the wall completely—a clear answer to Shiro's intentions.

If Shiro's head had been fuzzy before, it was chaos now as he easily hauled Lance up against his chest and brought him back to his bed.

His eyes widened when Shiro slammed him down, knocking the wind out of his body, but Shiro didn't care enough to give him a chance to recover as he crawled over him, pinning his wrists to either side of his head on the mattress so his mouth could connect with Lance's again.

Lance's body squirmed, desperate for air, but aside from that, there was no active resistance, and thus, Shiro didn't see the need to pull away as his tongue explored every inch of Lance's widening mouth.

His hips fell down to grind against Lance's, pants growing ever tighter—especially upon feeling Lance's own bulge.

"Fuck!" He growled, rearing up so he could dispose of his clothes. Sweat was already soaking through his black shirt, and he didn't even want to think about how hot his crotch was.

"Shiro…"

"Your turn." Shiro made quick work of Lance's clothes after tossing his own aside, his massive erection basking in freedom. He didn't miss the way Lance locked onto the sight like a starving lion cub.

Once Lance was naked, Shiro sat back against his headboard with a manspread so his cock and balls were on display. "Come."

Lance eagerly scrambled onto all fours and placed himself in between Shiro's legs, reaching for his cock tentatively, as if expecting a scolding. Upon further prompting, however, he finally wrapped both hands around Shiro's cock, eliciting a moan from both of them.

"Go on. Do your job. Leader's orders."

More red tinted Lance's face as he ran his hands up and down Shiro's cock, eyes strained from not blinking.

After a full minute of Lance slowly feeling his shaft, Shiro growled and leaned back more with both hands resting behind his head, showing off his muscles. "How much slower could you get? Touch me like you touch yourself."

Lance bowed his head, and he could almost see his ears flattening like a scolded puppy as his hands immediately picked up their pace, transitioning to just one hand pumping his cock while the other roamed Shiro's inner thighs before finding his balls. He cupped the jewels in wonder. Shiro couldn't blame him. It was undoubtedly his first time seeing a package as large as Shiro's.

"Entranced?"

His head shot up as Shiro glanced at his cock.

"You should be. Shame that you aren't doing it justice. Wouldn't you like to prove yourself to me?"

Again, Lance's imaginary puppy ears flattened against his head as he nodded.

"Then do it. Prove yourself to me. I told you to touch me like you touch yourself."

He paused for a moment before his fingers gently massaged Shiro's balls, and his other hand pumped his cock with increasingly rapid strokes.

Shiro's Galra hand found its way to Lance's hair, pulling his face closer until it was hovering just above his swelling mushroom-shaped head. "You know what to do."

Lance's tongue immediately swiped across his head before he was kissing and sucking against it, hand pumping his dick into his mouth.

"That's more like it. Don't lose attention on my balls, now."

His blue eyes fell shut, as if to help him focus as he worshipped Shiro's cock, lips moving past the large head as he squeezed and fondled Shiro's balls.

Shiro sighed, relaxing against the headboard as his Galra hand guided Lance's head down his cock more, legs spreading wider to give him more room. He didn't even realize Lance was gagging, every cry muffled by the thickness of Shiro's cock entering his throat, until he was squeezing Shiro's balls particularly hard.

"Oh, fuck…" Shiro groaned, forming a fist in Lance's hair, his desperation for air only causing Shiro to push him down farther until Lance had no choice but to try to adapt.

His throat relaxed around Shiro's massive cock, tongue folding against the bottom of his mouth to create as much room as possible.

"There you go…" Shiro ran his other hand through Lance's hair. "All you need to do is stop fighting it, and it gets easier on your throat. You take my cock so well."

Lance's body wiggled in response, eliciting another groan from Shiro.

"Good boy...now, suck."

The suction against Shiro's cock had his back arching against the headboard a bit as his eyes turned up to the ceiling. Sudden pulses of heat rushed through his blood up his spine as Lance's cheeks hollowed around his cock, sucking as his hand twisted against the base of it. His fingers kept squeezing at Shiro's balls per Shiro's earlier request.

Upon looking back down, Shiro couldn't tear his eyes away from him. The way his back craned down with his rump raised accentuated his elegant figure, and the focused shutting of his eyes as he lifted his head up and down Shiro's cock ever so slightly had his pride swelling.

His hand guided Lance's head more, pushing and lifting and yanking his hair until he was forcing Lance up and down his length, grunting each time the head of his cock speared Lance's throat. Within several bobs of Lance's head, he was bucking his hips up, grinding his hips up, and then, he was fucking up into Lance's mouth.

Lance moaned from around Shiro's cock—whether in protest or in encouragement, he didn't know. It didn't stop him from grabbing Lance's head with both hands, though, steadying his face so he could fuck his cock upwards easily, grinning as Lance's hands left his cock to dig his nails into the mattress.

Shiro's balls smacked his face with each thrust, and as soon as the blue of Lance's wide eyes shot open, he groaned and reeled to his knees, pushing Lance back more so he could fuck his face harder.

Lance's mouth felt like any other pussy for Shiro to fuck—it was hot, wet, and so, _so_ tight. His throat walls only seemed to squeezed tighter with every thrust as Shiro's cock rammed into him again and again.

Lance's eyes were so glassy that Shiro could see the reflection of his own burning lust in them. His hips only fucked harder at the sight.

Lance couldn't even add any suction to his cock. His mouth was wide open and lax—nothing more than a hole for Shiro to use for his own purposes. Nothing more than a tight tool for Shiro to use to jack his cock off with.

His heavy breaths boomed in his own ears until it was all he could hear. Everything else in the room drained from existence, and Shiro's hands grew tighter and tighter in Lance's hair as he listened to the sound of his own panting, matching the harsh rhythm of his hips to it, brutally skull fucking Lance with an ever-growing hunger.

Even Lance's eyes faded from existence until it was only his mouth, spit spilling out from over the sides all over his cheeks and chin. Shiro's invading cock only forced more saliva out until the hole that was Lance's mouth was a complete mess.

That was all Shiro wanted. A mess. That was what would be left of Lance, that was what he would be reduced to, what he would deserve for driving Shiro to this level of stress and tension.

"Fuck!" He yanked Lance off of his cock and threw him down on the bed, reaching for a nearby drawer where a bottle of lotion stood. Or, at least, something that resembled lotion.

Lance's jaw was still gaping open as Shiro slicked his fingers up with the lotion and brought them to his hole. Saliva continued trickling down his chin, but he managed to prop his shoulders up to watch as Shiro worked the fingers into his entrance.

"Is that...the lotion I gave you?"

Was it? Shiro could draw no connection between the lotion and Lance except that he was using it to spread Lance's tight walls, and quite frankly, that was the only connection that mattered to him.

His fingers spread the lotion against Lance's walls, scissoring his insides to stretch him out as much as possible. His cock was throbbing almost painfully at the sight of Lance's willing hole.

"Have you touched yourself here before?"

Lance wiped at his mouth with his arm, wincing as Shiro's fingers explored inside of him.

Shiro's brows tightened as he jammed his fingers forward, relishing in Lance's scream. "Answer me!"

"Y-yes!" Lance clawed against the bed, eyes wide as Shiro nodded approvingly.

"Are you a virgin?"

Lance's face reddened. "Y-yes…" His legs began closing together self-consciously, but Shiro forced them apart again, eyes focused on his fingers working their way into Lance's hole before he finally pulled them out.

"Good." He spat on Lance's hole, dick jumping at the way his entrance almost seemed to quiver. "You won't forget the first time I split you open."

"Yes...Shiro…" Lance answered unprompted.

He crawled over Lance once more, lining their faces up while his cock found the slick, innocent entrance. His muscles ached with a need that almost felt primal...like nothing he'd ever felt before. The look of dreaminess in Lance's eyes only pushed that further.

His cock pushed past Lance's entrance with only a coarse grunt as warning, forcing his tight walls to spread around Shiro's fat cock head.

Lance's back immediately arched up off the bed as his arms wrapped around Shiro's neck, but before he could scream, Shiro slammed their mouths together, shutting him up with his tongue.

Shockwaves of euphoria traveled up Shiro as inch after inch of massive cock shoved its way inside of Lance.

His walls continuously parted for Shiro before closing back around his cock and clenching down, obediently letting him in with no intentions of letting him go.

His heart race, high on adrenaline. He was balls deep in Lance within seconds.

As soon as he pulled his head back to drink in the sight, whimpers escaped Lance, and he squirmed back and forth as Shiro's tongue grazed across his lips.

He'd taken Lance.

He pulled his balls back against his perineum before letting them fall back against Lance's ass, relaxing his breaths as his cock grew hot and comfortable inside of Lance.

"Shiro…" Lance's eyes were barely slitted open as Shiro thumbed at his nipples, giving him no rest from stimulation even as he allowed his walls to acclimate to his size.

His ass felt like it was breathing around Shiro's cock, walls constantly pulsing and clenching and adjusting. Shiro's cock throbbed back.

Once Lance began sinking into the mattress more, hands relaxing their grip on the sheets, he began pulling back ever so slowly, relishing in the feeling of his walls slowly merging back together with Shiro's cock leaving only to instantly spread apart to be filled once again with his massive size.

Lance's squeaks were music to his ears as he dragged his cock back and forth, experimenting with the stretch of Lance's walls while squeezing his nipples. His body was his playground.

Grey began clouding Lance's eyes after several minutes, and he reached up to grab Shiro's arm. "Please...Shiro…"

Shiro's aching muscles reached the peak of their tension as he leaned over Lance's body, hands wrapping around his back as his cock pulled out, leaving only the tip inside.

He paused to give his walls several seconds to mold back together.

Then, his hips pistoned forward to split him open, spearing his hole again and again and again, until his cock was steadily fucking into Lance and spreading his walls without pause.

Electricity coursed through him as his muscles bunched up, propelling his hips against Lance's with the strength of a giant as Lance's legs crumpled around Shiro's back, heels digging into his iron spine.

"Shiro! Shi…!" Lance gasped, chest heaving, mouth gaping wide open. Nothing new there.

The glassiness in his eyes was replaced with a lust as fiery as Shiro's, only Shiro could feel his own primal desires heightening by the second as his hips rutted into Lance with ever increasing violence.

Once again his own breaths resonated in his head, accompanied with his animalistic growls as he stared down at Lance with almost emotionless eyes. There was no sympathy, no connection, nothing. In that moment, there was only hunger.

"Fuck...Lance!" Shiro's teeth clenched together as his cock tore into Lance's body, pounding away at his tight hole with his balls constantly smacking his ass, leaving the skin stained red.

Lance's heels linked behind his back while his arms wrapped around his shoulders, and after he was completely clinging onto Shiro's body, Shiro rose from the bed, muscles pressed firmly around Lance's body as he held Lance against him before fucking his cock up into his waiting hole.

Choruses of Shiro's name left Lance. There was nothing left for him to hold onto other than his leader, and no mattress or floor to support him. There was only Shiro and his arms and his cock and his _lust_.

Shiro's knees were bent in a slight squat, allowing him to fuck Lance harder. His arms were practically squeezing Lance against his chest so the smaller boy's body would stay still for him to fuck, like an unmoving sex doll, only the clenching flesh and heat of his walls was very much alive. He was a living sex doll— _Shiro's_ living sex doll.

Nails scraped into Shiro's bulging shoulders down his bulky back, eliciting loud grunts from him.

Images and scenes began replaying in Shiro's head as his cock ravaged Lance's body.

He could see every single time Lance stepped forward to disobey Shiro, every single time he spoke words that Shiro disagreed with, and every single time he attempted to 'reason' with Shiro.

For whatever reason, Shiro's blood boiled.

It had to stop. He had to put an end to it. There would be no questioning him. Not from Lance.

The thoughts almost seemed foreign, but they fueled his muscles nonetheless as he fucked Lance with every ounce of might in him.

"Fuck...this is a good look for you. Being my stress relief...this is what you wanted, isn't it?" He backed Lance up against a wall, fucking him against it so he could pull back and stare Lance in the eyes.

Lance blinked back at him thoughtlessly. "Yes...want to relieve you, Shiro…"

"Good." Shiro grunted, eyes narrowed as his cock fucked so deep into Lance it was as if he was attempting to spear his way through Lance's body into the wall behind him. "Because this is your job. This is what you are to me. Do I make myself clear?"

Lance hesitated, wetting his mouth as he stared deeply into Shiro's eyes. "Shiro...you—"

"Shut up!" Shiro rammed his cock into Lance's prostate, eyes lighting up with flames as Lance's body tightened around him even more, and he pounded his hips forward like his cock was hammering a nail into Lance's sensitive prostate.

"Shiro!"

"That's right, scream my name." Shiro's nails dug into Lance as his pretty blue eyes dilated. "That's all you should be doing. Screaming my name, opening yourself for my cock...that's what you said you wanted! You wanted me to put my stress on you, so that's what I'm going to do!"

"Sh-shiro—!"

"You're mine…!" Shiro's voice trailed off into a low growl as he shook the entire room, plowing Lance against the wall. "Mine to fuck...mine to use...I'm the leader of Voltron, you yield to me however I wish…!"

"Shiro—!"

"Say yes to your leader!" Shiro's cock rammed his prostate particularly hard as Lance's entire body spasmed against him.

"Fuck! Y-yes! You're my leader, Shiro!"

He grunted even louder at that, muscles tightening in satisfied ecstasy. His cock might as well have been bruising Lance's prostate at this point, but neither of them cared as lust and pleasure spread through their cores.

Lance came with a throaty cry, stripes of cum shooting across both their chests as his walls squeezed around Shiro's cock like a vice.

He drove his cock into Lance's prostate even harder at that, vision flashing white as the entire room shook from the violent thrashing the wall was getting from their bodies. His cock fucked Lance's ass without mercy, shredding it of any previous innocence before his balls tightened and grinded against his ass.

"Fuck!" Shiro cursed, eyes squeezing shut as he pounded his seed into Lance, pushing rope after rope of hot cum deep into his body, riding out his climax.

As his orgasm drew to a close, he pressed his balls against Lance's entrance, squeezing them against his body as he pumped him full of sperm.

"Shiro…" Lance moaned lazily, having slumped forward against Shiro's body long ago.

Their breaths matched up, both heavy and uneven, but Shiro was panting much more as he unloaded everything he had inside of Lance before slowly pulling back and carrying Lance back to the bed. His hole was still gaping wide open, as if Shiro's cock had never left it.

"Does it feel good to be put in your place?"

Lance shivered as Shiro pulled him close to him. "Yes…"

"Good. Then you would do well to never forget it."

"Yes…"

Shiro pulled the blanket over them, head spinning as he spooned Lance and stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Say it again. I'm the leader of Voltron. You're nothing."

Lance curled up against him. "You're the leader... _my_ leader...I'm nothing…"

He planted a kiss against the back of his head. "Good boy. Your job isn't to speak up. It's to receive my seed. My frustrations. That's your role. You would do well to remember it starting now."

"...yes...Shiro…"

He smiled, chest swelling. Maybe it shouldn't have given him so much satisfaction to ensure that Lance wouldn't question his commands...but for some reason, it did. He couldn't remember ever desiring authority this badly before, but right now, it was all he seeked. He didn't care to question it.

Even if it wasn't like him.

* * *

Haggar stared blankly at the projection in front of her, the messy scene having just drawn to a close. Now, all she saw was a mop of brown—the red paladin's hair.

 _This...is not what I made the operation for…_

She turned away from the floating screen, lips pursed together tightly. Never did she think she would see something like that through the operation's eyes, nor did she think she'd actually sit through it all…

Though, as she walked away, she briefly wondered if this meant the faux paladin and the red paladin would have children sometime soon…

...she'd have to check back to see what became of their intercourse.

* * *

 **RIP Haggar. Then again, she got a front row seat to a beautiful show, so...yeah. She isn't complaining xP**

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


End file.
